Une seconde
by Lightman5
Summary: Chapitre 10 mit en ligne/La famille Lightman doit faire face à certaines difficultés de la vie,Nicholas ne semble plus le même depuis quelque temps et met de plus en plus de distance entre lui et ses lors d'une enquête au Lightman Group,un événement va tout basculer..Cela va t-il rapprocher la famille Lightman ou au contraire les éloigner.(Nicholas et Louise sont présent)
1. Chapitre 1: Là où tout commence

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de toutes les séries que j'ai utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'ai crée et bien évidement je ne touche pas d'ARGENT!

**Note:** Alors comment dire ! Cette histoire dans l'ordre chronologique de Cal et Gillian marié (Nick, et Louise) se situe là: Un mariage ordinaire = Tout est dans le dosage = Attention c'est chaud ! (Dans les crossover Mentalist-LTM )= Petits manipulateur = Qui a mangé les cookies ?!=Nos blessures= Belle maman= Fais pas ci fais pas ça= Belle maman le retour=De père à père (Castle-LTM)= Danger public!=La petite erreur (sur mon site)= **Une seconde**

J'utiliserais le même principe qu'un mariage ordinaire. C'est à dire que les personnages de série** se connaissent entre eux** (Crossover) . Cette histoire est avant tout axé sur Cal-Gillian bien entendu mais aussi sur Nick et Louise, donc je l'avoue je ne la conseille pas aux personnes qui sont plus dans les histoires comme le Boulevard des rêves brisés ou Un secret de trop. Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Une seconde**

**Chapitre un: Là où tout commence...**

La peur... Une unique émotion pouvant rassembler toute les autres. La peur d'aimer, de perdre, de ne plus être... Face à la mort que sommes nous ? On a l'habitude de dire que dès que nous sommes à face à elle, on voit défiler notre vie, mais lui il ne voyait que le néant. Pas de bruit, juste le noir.

Comment une seule personne pouvait détenir votre destin en main, comment une simple combinaison d'expression pouvait déterminer chaque actes qui allaient suivre, comment en était-il arrivé là...

On se lève un matin et on pense tout savoir de la journée qui va suivre. On pense à nos rendez-vous, à nos activités, ou tout simplement à voir les personnes qui nous sont proches. Parfois on se dit même qu'on aura le temps de faire toutes ces choses plus tard, qu'on pourra les repousser au lendemain.

Mais que se passe t-il lorsque le lendemain ne pourrait plus être ? Un événements, juste un moment ou tout pourrait basculer, ou vous vous retrouvez seul face à un choix. Un choix qui déterminera la suite, la votre et celle des autres. Que ce passe t-il lorsque votre vie se résume à une seconde, une seule et unique seconde, à vivre ou mourir...

- Lâchez ça ! Cria une voix furieuse derrière lui.

Le souffle saccadé, les yeux dilatés, les narines écartés...ça y est il l'a voyait enfin...

- NE FAITES PAS ÇA ! Hurla la voix

Et quand cette seconde de suspend entre deux mondes se transforme en un son, un cri , le noir...la mort.

* * *

**_72 H plus tôt ... _****( Portions for foxes-Rilo Kiley)**

- Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferais pas un jour ! Je dis juste que..., Commença à dire un homme en cherchant une bouteille de jus de fruit dans le frigo.

- Que ? Demanda une jeune femme assise autour d'une table alors qu'elle buvait une gorgé de son café tout en regardant l'homme faire.

- Que...Je le ferais plus tard ! Et de toute façon il n'a pas besoin de ça ! Réfuta t-il d'un geste de la main.

- Cal ! Eli a besoin que tu le valorise et lui donner une petite promotion ne lui ferait pas de mal !

- Rhoo mais Gill'..., Soupira l'expert en mensonge en fermant la porte du frigo alors qu'il tenait la bouteille de jus de fruit dans ses mains. - Il faut déjà qu'il sorte du labo pour voir se qu'il vaut réellement et après je..., Il marqua une pause, resta immobile quelques secondes quand il déclara: - Je verrais !

- C'est pas vrai... Souffla exaspérée la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel tout en buvant un autre gorgée de sa boisson chaude alors que son compagnon versait du liquide orangé dans son verre.

- Cet homme à s'en cesse besoin d'être poussé vers l'avant..., Expliqua l'expert en mensonge avec un mouvement de sa main libre. - Je ne peux pas non plus jouer les nounou avec lui toute la journée pour lui montrer ce qu'il faut faire ou non!»

- Pourtant c'est bien ce que je fais avec toi..., Marmonna Gillian alors que sa tasse de café se trouvait à ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?, Demanda interloqué l'homme de peur d'avoir pu comprendre la réplique de sa conjointe.

- Rien ! Manges ton gâteau ! On va bientôt partir travailler. Signifia la jeune femme en désignant d'un regard un muffin sur la table.

- Mouais... Fit-il pas vraiment convaincu par sa réponse en prenant le dit gâteau pour en manger un morceau. - Au'fait en parlant de p'fartir pour'f aller au travail ils sont où nos deux ados aux hormones chamboulés?! Demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

Gillian ne pu commencer à formuler une réponse qu'une belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus entra dans la pièce.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ce mec est pas possible ! S'exclama l'adolescente exaspéré la tête penché sur son portable.

- Pas besoin de chercher je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Proclama Cal en échangeant un sourire entendu avec sa femme.

- Mais quel abruti ! Râla une nouvelle fois la jeune fille alors qu'elle passa devant son père sans le voir.

- Lou'... Réprimanda sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Pardon... S'excusa Louise en voyant le regard réprobateur de sa mère. - Mais c'est juste que...que ce mec est stupide!

- De qui tu parles ma puce ? Demanda le père curieux en buvant un peu de son jus d'orange.

- De David ! Qui d'autre ! Répondit sa fille avec un air désabusé.

- T'étais pas avec un Don il y a une semaine ?

- C'était pas Don, mais Denny ! Rétorqua t-elle tout en pianotant sur son portable. - Et non je ne suis plus avec lui...

- Oh excuse moi ! Déclara le paternel de manière théâtral avec des mouvements de ses mains. - Mais si tu changes toute les semaines comment tu veux que je m'y retrouve avec tout ces Denny,Don et Daniel!

- David... Rectifia sèchement la jeune fille.

- Moui c'est pareil... Cette réplique lui valu un regard noir de l'adolescente et Cal continua dans sa lancé. - Bon et sinon c'est quoi le problème avec lui?

- Il m'a dit qu'on irait au cinéma, mais il vient d'annulé la sortie parce que soit disant Monsieur aurait un rendez-vous avec son dentiste! Dit-elle pour seule explication.

- Eeet? Questionna l'expert en mensonge ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça, en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

- Eeet il m'a mentit ! Répliqua t-elle en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda sa mère en finissant son café.

- Hier il m'a dit au téléphone qu'il devait aller chez le médecin et non chez le dentiste comme aujourd'hui et tout ça d'une voix qui dépassait les décibels!

À cette annonce les deux parents se regardèrent d'un air entendu quand ils dérivèrent leur attention sur leur fille qui semblait totalement abattu. Voyant ça son père s'approcha de cette dernière puis la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter tout en lui soufflant:- Ça va aller ma puce...

- Hmm... Marmonna t-elle dubitatif.

- Et puis si jamais il te fait souffrir et bien...Il se demandera qui a éteint la lumière... Répliqua le père de manière énigmatique, alors qu'il tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras sous l'oeil attendrissant de Gillian.

- Comme pour Oncle Patrick ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton plus jovial.

- Comme pour Oncle Patrick... Répondit le père, se qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille qui se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour prendre son père dans ses bras.

- Merci papa... Lui dit-elle au creux de son oreille.

- Mais de quoi?

- D'être toi...

- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir ma puce ! Et puis c'est pas très compliquer à faire! Répliqua l'homme alors qu'il embrassa sa fille dans ses cheveux se qui la fit rire encore plus. Après quoi il se recula légèrement de celle-ci puis dans un geste de réconfort il posa une main sur sa joue. - Hey...ça va aller. Lui assura t-il alors qu'elle ne lui offrit qu'un simple sourire.

-Oh mince ! Il faut qu'on parte Cal ou on va être en retard pour le travail ! Et toi aussi Louise! Signifia Gillian en regardant sa montre à son poignet. - Tu es prêtes car le bus scolaire ne va pas tarder à arriver?

- Oui maman ! J'ai déjà préparé mon sac il est à l'entrée.

- Bien! Et il est où ton frère ? Demanda Gillian en fronçant ses sourcils soucieuse de ne pas le voir dans les parages. Louise ne répondit rien et haussa simplement ses épaules pour toute réponse. - J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore dans son lit comme la dernière fois... Soupira la mère dépitée en se levant de sa chaise afin d'aller mettre sa tasse à laver mais elle dû s'arrêter bien vite dans son action en voyant son fils ,sa veste en cuir et son sac sur ses épaules, passer devant la cuisine alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir pour se rendre à la porte d'entrée.

- Nick ! Interpella la jeune femme voulant que celui-ci vienne à sa rencontre. - Nicholas!

Le concerné ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua son chemin. La main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il était prêt à sortir, lorsqu'il fut soudainement arrêté par une main qui avait emprisonné fermement son avant bras. Exaspéré le jeune homme soupira et se retourna lentement vers sa mère pour lui lancer un regard de mépris.

- Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang? Depuis quand tu pars sans nous dire au revoir? Demanda Gillian inquiète en voyant le visage furieux de son fils.

- Je ne vous dis plus au revoir depuis que j'ai 12 ans! Rétorqua sèchement Nicholas.

- Nick! N'emploies pas ce ton avec moi! Répliqua sa mère en colère.

- Je suis désolé ça te va ?! Je peux partir maintenant?! Répondit-il avec impatience.

- Pas avant de me dire ce que tu as?! Tu agis bizarrement depuis plusieurs mois! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le jeune homme allait répondre quelque chose à sa mère quand il remarqua subitement la présence de son paternel au loin dans le couloir entrain de les observer. Il eu un rictus de mépris en le voyant, puis détourna son regard de son père pour le poser sur sa mère et lui répondit: - Rien! C'est bon maintenant?! Réfuta le fils colérique en faisant un mouvement de son bras pour se défaire de l'emprise que sa mère avait sur lui. Enfin libre il ouvrit la porte et marcha avec précipitation à l'extérieur afin de se rendre à l'arrêt du bus du ramassage scolaire.

- Nicholas ! S'écria la psychologue inquiète de ne pas avoir plus d'explication alors que celui-ci continua sa marche.

Dépitée de constater qu'elle n'aura pas plus d'explication aujourd'hui elle allait refermer la porte quand tout d'un coup sa fille passa devant elle et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue avant de lui dire: -Ne t'inquiètes pas maman ! Il est surement dans un mauvais jour !

- Oui enfin là, ça commence à faire beaucoup de jour...

Louise ne lui offrit qu'un petit sourire de réconfort avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois puis sortit ensuite de la maison afin de rejoindre son frère au même endroit.

- Bonne journée ma chérie! Proclama Gillian sur le porche de leur maison les bras croisés contre son corps avec un sourire, alors que la jeune fille lui fit simplement un signe de la main en guise de réponse pour ensuite disparaître à un angle de rue.

La jeune femme soupira puis referma avec lenteur la porte d'entrée et s'est le visage fatigué qu'elle se retourna vers son compagnon qui la vit se passer une main sur son front. Il contracta sa mâchoire et décida de s'approcher de sa femme pour poser une main réconfortante contre sa joue afin de la caresser amoureusement.

- Cal...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il nous parle même plus maintenant ! Il fait comme si on existait pas... Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Ses notes baissent alors qu'il a toujours été très bon à l'école ! Il répond à tout le monde ! On le met en retenu et parfois il se bat! Je...Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Déclara la jeune femme désespéré.

- Hey... Souffla l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras. - Ne t'inquiètes pas...ça va aller honey...

- Je ne peux plus le voir comme ça Cal...

- Je sais...

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé quand il était petit? Demanda t-elle anxieuse contre son cou.

- Possible... Soupira t-il en l'embrassant sur sa tempe.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute...J'aurais dû savoir mieux le protéger...Je...je n'ai pas su le faire comme un mère aurait dû protéger son enfant... Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que son compagnon se recula légèrement de la jeune femme pour encrer son regard dans le sien.

- Gill', ce n'est pas de ta faute ok?! Tu l'as protégé comme n'importe quel mère aurait pût le faire...Si il y a bien une personne qui ne doit pas s'en vouloir c'est bien toi.

- Il a tellement changé depuis...Il n'est plus le petit garçon qu'on a connu avec sa joie de vivre, son sourire, je ne sais même plus quand c'était la dernière fois où je l'ai entendu rire! Déclara t-elle en effaçant rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Viens là... Fit Cal pour la reprendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras afin de la bercer tendrement. - Ça va aller, tu verras...Je suis là...

Entendant ces paroles la jeune femme se calma enfin dans les bras protecteurs de son mari puis quelques secondes plus tard se fût elle qui se détacha à contre coeur de lui pour proclamer: - On devrait...On devrait y aller, sinon on va vraiment être en retard...

L'expert en mensonge vit qu'elle essayait une nouvelle fois de plus de garder la face et décida de la retenir un instant sur place pour l'embrasser tendrement. Celle-ci se laissa faire quand à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent alors que Cal répéta avec sérieux: - Je suis là.

Gillian lui offrit un petit sourire puis caressa de sa main sa joue rugueuse avant de s'éloigner de lui afin de se préparer pour aller travailler. Désormais seul dans le couloir Cal soupira et se passa une main lasse sur son visage. Après quoi il prit le même chemin que sa femme et décida lui aussi de se préparer.

_**À SUIVRE... **_

Lightman5: Une nouvelle histoire pleine de rebondissement ! Muhaha ! Dès fois je me dis que je devrais arrêter d'écrire... ça fait un peu trop d'histoire au bout de la 23ème, les gens vont me prendre pour une folle ! Mais vu mes histoires...je crois que c'est vrai !


	2. Chapitre 2: Entre deux feux

**Chapitre 2: Entre deux feux (The alternate Routes - Rocking Chair )**

Et voilà, il se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans la même salle, avec le même professeur, à écouter un cours ennuyeux d'histoire... Assit sur une chaise, les jambes tendu en avant, les main croisées sur son ventre, le regard fixé sur une personne se trouvant au premier rang, tout laissait penser qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt au déroulement du cours. Il s'apprêtait encore à soupirer son ennui lorsque son voisin de table lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras afin d'attirer son attention.

- Nick! Chuchota ce dernier.

Interpellé le jeune homme se redressa d'un seul coup dans son siège puis vit son ami Christopher lui signalant du regard que leur professeur avait arrêté de parler en voyant qu'un de ses élèves ne l'écoutait pas. Nicholas avait dès lors offert un sourire d'excuse à son professeur qui lui avait simplement répondu avec un petit rictus pour ensuite reprendre son explication. Malheureusement l'homme à la veste en Tweed ne pût prononcer un mot de plus que la sonnerie marquant la fin du cours se répandit dans tout l'établissement scolaire.

- Bien pour demain je veux que vous faisiez l'exercice 3 page 122 du manuel. Proclama le professeur à lunette.

À cette info tout les élèves se levèrent d'un seul chef pour sortir de la salle de cours. Nicholas s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsqu'il fût brutalement arrêté dans son parcours en passant devant le bureau de son professeur. Ce dernier sans le regarder l'interpella tout en rangeant des affaires sur son bureau: -Mr Lightman! Restez ici, j'aimerais vous parler 5minutes.

Le concerné soupira et se retourna lentement vers son professeur alors que son ami Christopher était resté à ses côtés.

- On ne peut pas discuter plus tard ? J'ai mon entraînement de basket qui commence dans dix minutes et si j'arrive en retard le coach me fera faire 50 pompes! Répliqua Nicholas en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Je pense qu'il comprendra, et au besoin je vous ferais un mot. Assura le professeur en fixant en suite son attention sur le jeune homme à la peau noir se trouvant à côté de son élève qui n'était autre que Christopher. - Mr Sullivan pouvez-vous nous laissez seul un instant je vous pris.

Pour seul réponse l'adolescent hocha positivement la tête puis tapota sur l'épaule de son ami tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Après quoi il partit de la salle laissant seul les deux hommes.

- Mr Lightman... Commença à dire l'homme à lunette en continuant sa tâche.

- Écoutez M'sieur White, j'suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus attentif dans ce cours. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Affirma Nicholas d'un air désolé .

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que j'aimerais vous parler bien que cela soit en rapport...Le dénommé White stoppa son activité puis posa ses deux mains sur son bureau pour ensuite encrer son regard dans celui de son élève. - Je vous connais depuis maintenant un ans et demi. Sans compter le fait que vous aviez déjà fait des sortie extra scolaire avec moi et quand je vous ai invité à l'extérieur afin de parler de professeur à élève.

- Je sais et c'est pour cela que je vous ai toujours fais confiance et apprécié Monsieur.

- Alors dites moi ce qu'il se passe? Demanda de but en blanc le professeur inquiet en voyant que Nicholas avait baissé sa tête à cette question. - Je ne vous reconnais plus! D'après certains rapports vous répondez à vos professeur, vous vous battez, vous séchez certains cours et en plus de tout ça vos notes on fortement chuté! Ce qui est incompréhensible pour moi car vous êtes un de mes élèves les plus brillants ! Le professeur soupira puis sortit un document de sa sacoche pour ensuite le présenter à son élève. - Au dernier contrôle vous avez eu un C- ! Alors que la pire note que vous avez eu l'année dernière c'était un A- !

Nicholas ne répondit rein à ce constat alors qu'il se passa une main sur sa nuque.

- Et d'après votre professeur de physique-chimie vous avez récolté un D+! Cela ne vous ressemble pas ! Je sais que quelques chose ne va pas, alors expliquer moi la raison de votre comportement...

- ...

- Bon...Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je vais devoir en référer à vos parents...

Entendant ces mots le jeune homme releva brusquement sa tête et protesta avec rapidité: - Non! Écoutez Monsieur White je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en pris ne dites à rien à mes parents! Le professeur fit une moue de réflexion et remarquant cela Nicholas réitéra d'une voix suppliante: - S'il vous plaît...

- Bien...Je suppose que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

- Merci Monsieur !

- Je ne dirais rien à vos parents sur vos derniers résultats, si vous me promettez d'en avoir de meilleurs dans le mois qui suit!

- Je...Je vous le promet... Affirma l'adolescent dépité.

- Bon, vous pouvez disposer alors.

- Merci encore Monsieur White. Dit Nicholas alors qu'il commença à sortir de la salle lorsque son professeur le stoppa encore une fois dans son élan en déclarant:- Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez venir me voir pour en parler. Ma porte est toujours ouverte à n'importe lequel de mes élèves. Le jeune homme comprit le message mais ne répliqua rien et sortit de la pièce afin de rejoindre son meilleur ami au terrain de basket.

Mais alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs pour se rendre au gymnase, il remarqua soudainement le petit-ami actuel de sa soeur entrain d'embrasser une belle jeune fille aux cheveux brun. Ils les regarda faire quelque instant quand soudainement la jeune fille s'en alla avec un grand sourire. Serrant ses poings de rage Nicholas s'approcha avec précipitation du jeune homme.

- Hey toi ! Interpella le jeune Lightman en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur pour ensuite faire face à l'abruti comme il le surnommait. - Tu t'appelles pas Damien?!

- Non, je m'appelle David ! Rectifia l'adolescent avec dédain n'aimant pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

- Mouais peut importe! Tu ne sors pas avec Louise Lightman par hasard?! Demanda sèchement le jeune Lightman.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?!

- Pourquoi... Souffla Nicholas avec un air amusé bien vite remplacé par une vive colère.

Et c'est dans un geste brutal qu'il plaqua le dénommé David contre les cassiers du couloir dénué de la moindre présence humaine. - Parce que c'est ma soeur abruti !, déclara l'adolescent en posant son bras au travers de la gorge de sa victime pour l'empêcher de bouger. - Donc si jamais tu t'avises à t'approcher d'elle à moins de deux mètres crois moi que ta mère ne pourras plus te reconnaître! T'as compris ?! Dit-il en le re-plaquant contre la surface froide des casiers alors que le jeune homme tentait de s'enfuir. - Alors?!

David ne répondit rien et hocha simplement sa tête.

- Bien. Proclama Nicholas en s'éloignant avec lenteur de sa victime tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Voyant ça l'adolescent prit peur et marcha rapidement dans les couloirs du lycée pour se rendre à son prochain cours. Le jeune Lightman le vit faire et c'est mains dans les poches de son jean qu'il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Au même instant au Lightman Group, Cal s'était assit sur un canapé qui se trouvait dans une petite salle d'attente dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Les jambes tendu, les mains croisées contre son ventre, la tête basse, le regard posé dans le vide... Il semblait depuis plusieurs minutes comme totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Lorsque tout d'un coup une jeune femme vint le déranger dans ce moment de calme en proclamant: - Dr Lightman, le NCIS vient d'arriver, il vous attend en salle de conférence avec votre femme.

Cal soupira à cette annonce et se leva d'un seul bond en déclarant:- Bien, merci Anna.

La réceptionniste lui fit un petit sourire puis partit rejoindre son bureau, alors que l'expert en mensonge se dirigea avec rapidité vers le lieu précédemment énoncé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il y vit effectivement sa femme ainsi que deux hommes assit autour de la table de réunion. Et lorsqu'il reconnu l'un d'entre eux, il eu soudainement un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage. L'homme en question le voyant faire se leva de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

- Cal. Salua l'homme d'un ton apaisé avec un petit sourire en coin tout en lui présentant sa main.

- Leroy. Dit Cal sur le même ton en serrant la main de son ami avec le même sourire. Il se recula ensuite d'un pas de l'agent spécial puis les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon demanda: - Alors! Que puis-je faire pour nos chers agents du NCIS?

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour une affaire quelque peu délicate. Déclara soudainement un homme noir en costume qui se leva soudainement de sa chaise.

- Et vous êtes? Questionna Lightman ne reconnaissant pas l'homme qui accompagnait son ami.

- Leon Vance, le directeur du NCIS de Washington! Informa l'homme en s'avançant vers Cal pour lui offrir une franche poignée de main.

- Oh vous êtes le patron de Leroy alors!

- C'est ça. Confirma Vance en lançant un regard en biais à Gibbs.

- Et donc que pouvons nous faire pour vous Directeur?! Demanda Lightman en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Si nous avons contacté votre entreprise c'est que nous éprouvons des difficultés à déceler le vrai du faux dans une affaire classé confidentiel.

- Ah et bien vous avez frappé à la bonne porte alors!

- J'ose espérer... Puisque c'est Gibbs qui m'a toute de suite recommandé à vous. Et vu que je lui donne une total confiance, je suis venu à vous.

- On ne peut pas avoir une foi aveugle en quelqu'un cela est impossible, mais je comprend ce que vous dites. Très bien j'accepte!

- Vous ne voulez pas d'abord prendre un minimum connaissance de l'affaire, car comme je vous l'ai dis l'affaire est classée confidentiel et donc elle comporte des risques...

- Si je m'arrêtais à chaque fois que j'entendais ça, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais mis la clé sous la porte! Répliqua l'expert en mensonge en se basculant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds.

- Bien... Souffla Leon en regardant une nouvelle fois son second qui ne lui fit qu'un simple petit sourire en coin. - Avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous signez cette close de confidentialité. Dit l'homme en costume en lui présentant le dit document qu'il glissa sur la table.

Cal ne le lu même pas et prit un stylo qui trainait sur la table afin de le signer avec rapidité. Il remit ensuite ses deux mains dans ses poches et regarda Vance en pinçant ses lèvres tout en levant ses sourcils comme attendant la suite des événements. Gibbs le voyant faire ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un grand sourire, alors que le Directeur du Ncis regarda avec un air ahuris l'expert en mensonge.

- Heu bien...Et si votre collègue pouvait aussi le signer. Demanda implicitement Vance en regardant la jeune femme qui prit le dossier à son tour pour le regarder attentivement.

-Aaah les femmes...Ça veut toujours prendre en comptent chaque détail des risques avant de foncer tête baissée. Proclama Cal en regardant sa femme avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle lisait avec attention le document.

- C'est sûr, depuis qu'on a travaillé avec le FBI je préfère lire tout les petits caractères... Souffla Gillian en signant la close de confidentialité pour le rendre à Leon.

- Pas faux! Répondit Lightman avec un léger rire alors que Vance toujours avec un grand sérieux reprit le dossier pour le ranger dans une sorte de valise métallique.

- Maintenant que cela est fait, je vais vous faire un briefing des faits de l'affaire avant de vous emmener à nos bureaux.

- Heu nous ne pouvons pas travailler ici? Parce que je vous avoue que transporter tout notre équipement dans vos locaux va être très compliqué à moins que vous faites appels à vos agents pour faire les déménageurs. Ce qui m'étonnerais... Souffla Cal en voyant le regard sérieux de l'homme en costume.

- Je suis désolé Dr Lightman mais vous allez devoir vous adapter à nos locaux. Vous allez comprendre dans un instant pourquoi... Proclama Vance en prenant un CD dans sa valise pour le donner à l'expert en mensonge.

- Oh chic un film! J'espère qu'il y aura de l'action! S'enthousiasma ce dernier en mettant le disque dans un lecteur adéquat afin de le mettre en mode lecture sur la grande télé qui se trouvait à leur droite. Alors que le court métrage débuta Lightman vit qu'il manquait un détail.

- Et le son il n'est pas livré avec?

- La caméra a subi quelque litige, donc nous avons pour le moment que les images. Mais nos agents sont entrain de régler ce problème.

- Quand vous dites agents, vous parler de McGee. Déclara Cal en regardant la vidéo qui n'était pas très clair.

Le directeur du Ncis se tut mais Lightman comprit quelle en était la réponse.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette vidéo cinq de nos Marines on été sauvagement abattu lors d'une tentative d'intrusion de nos ennemi vers l'un de nos poste avancé.

- C'était où? Questionna Cal en plissant ses yeux tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté afin d'essayer de distinguer l'endroit.

- Afghanistan. Répondit platement Leon.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire? Demanda t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

- D'après les analyses balistique, les balles retrouvées dans leur corps ne sont pas des balles ennemis...

- Laissez moi deviner vous avez découvert que les balles provenaient de nos armes et vous pensez qu'un de vos soldat ai pu tuer c'est cinq Marines. Proclama l'expert en mensonge avec des mouvements de ses mains.

Vance ne répondit rien mais baissa tout simplement sa tête une fraction de seconde.

- Ok! On prend ma voiture ou la votre?! Questionna Cal en sortant avec désinvolture de la pièce, laissant un Leon interloqué sur place faisant sourire Gibbs.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

TorriGilly: Heureuse de te revoir pour ma nouvelle histoire ! ^^ Moui mais je suis sadique ne l'oublie pas...Muhahaha


	3. Chapitre 3: L'esquive

**Chapitre 3: L'esquive (Hans Zimmer - Tick tock)**

«- C'est qui?» Questionna Cal alors qu'il se trouvait face à une vitre sans tain à regarder un homme assit derrière une petite table les mains liés sur celle-ci et les jambes entourant les pieds de la chaise.

«- Quartier-maître de première classe Harrys, il vient de recevoir la sylver star pour acte de bravoure en opération contre l'ennemi. Il était sur place au moment des faits, il a tenté de sauver ses compagnon d'armes pendant la fusillade. Il a effectivement réussi à en extirper un, le quartier-maître de seconde classe Ferguson mais il est malheureusement mort peu de temps après des suites de ses blessures.» Expliqua Vance les mains derrière son dos alors qu'il se trouvait à ses côté en compagnie de Gibbs et de Gillian.

«- Mouais bah comme on dit au moindre revers funeste, le masque tombe, l'homme reste et le héros s'évanouit...» Dit Lightman de manière énigmatique en faisant une moue avec sa bouche tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Le directeur du Ncis tiqua à cette réplique mais se tut alors que Gibbs toujours silencieux était sorti de la pièce pour se rendre dans celle adjacente où se trouvait le militaire.

«- J'crois que c'est maintenant qu'on va s'amuser!» Affirma l'expert en mensonge avec un petit rictus sur les lèvres en observant son ami s'approcher avec lenteur du quartier-maître avec une enveloppe marron entre ses mains.

* * *

«- Écoutez Monsieur je vous ai déjà tout raconté!» Proclama Harrys exaspéré alors que Leroy ne prononça aucun mot en sortant quelques clichés de l'enveloppe. «Je dois retourner à la base! Laissez moi partir!» Continua de persifler le militaire en uniforme.

L'agent spécial du Ncis toujours muet posa abruptement une à une les cinq photos qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur la surface de la table. Harrys baissa le regard sur chaque cliché et avala sa salive en reconnaissant les visages d'hommes qui y étaient dessus.

* * *

«-Ouuh c'était joli ça!» Fit Cal avec un grand sourire.

Vance fronça ses sourcils aux paroles de l'expert en mensonge, et Gillian le voyant faire déclara: «-Il vient d'avaler sa salive et ses pupilles se sont dilatés ce qui est un signe de peur.»

Leon ne répliqua rien et leva légèrement sa tête en avant en fixant à nouveau son attention sur la scène devant lui.

* * *

«-Peters.» Proclama Gibbs en posant un doigt sur une photo. «Taylor,Ferguson...» Continua de déblatérer l'homme aux yeux bleu en posant à chaque fois son index sur chaque photo, alors qu'Harrys dériva son regard à chaque cliché qui lui était présenté.

«-Arrêtez ! Je sais qui sont ces hommes!»Rétorqua le militaire mécontent.

«-Alors dites moi comment ils sont morts?!» Questionna l'agent spécial d'un ton froid tout posant ses deux mains sur la table afin d'encrer son regard devenu sombre dans celui du suspect.

«-Je vous l'ai déjà dis ! On a eu une alerte d'intrusion et des ennemis nous ont tiré dessus! C'est tout!» Expliqua une nouvelle fois le Marines alors que son épaule émit un soubresaut ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de nos deux experts en mensonge derrière la vitre.

* * *

«-J'm'ennuie, j'vais m'amuser!» Déclara subitement Cal en sortant de la pièce sous les yeux surpris de Vance.

Il entra ensuite de manière fracassante dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et le voyant faire Gibbs offrit un sourire à son ami qui s'exclama soudainement:«-Tu me laisse jouer?!»

«-Mais je t'en pris!» Concéda Leroy avec un petit mouvement de sa tête tout en se reculant de la table.

«-Génial !» Proclama Lightman avec enthousiaste tout en approchant du soldat avec sa démarche habituel afin de s'assoir en face de lui avec désinvolture. Confortablement installé il posa ensuite son coude sur la table pour y mettre sa tête dans le creux de sa main et de là un silence se fit dans la pièce alors qu'Harrys fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension quant à la présence de Cal dans ses lieux.

«-Et bien allez y !» Déclara Lightman d'un ton désabusé avec un geste lasse de la main libre.

Le militaire lança un regard perturbé à Gibbs mais celui-ci ne lui donna aucune réponse.

«-Quoi vous avez perdu votre langue?! Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir jouer aux devinettes parce que là j'ai pas vraiment le temps! J'dois retourner à mon bureau avant que mes employés de ne le fasse exploser!»

Les yeux du militaire s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes alors que Cal soupira de fatigue et allégua avec sévérité: «- Bon on se réveille là! Je viens de vous dire que j'ai pas tout mon temps! Alors racontez moi votre petit histoire à dormir debout qu'on en finisse!»

«-Faites ce qu'il vous dit.» Renchérit Gibbs d'un regard glacial.

«-Heu...Je... »Bafouilla le militaire un peu perdu.

«-Arrêtez de marmonner dans votre barbe et parler plus clairement parce que là j'ai l'impression d'entendre un de mes employés parler! Et franchement il n'y a rien de tel pour m'énerver!»

«-Et vous ne voulez pas le voir énerver...» Affirma Leroy en regardant son ami sourire.

Harrys soupira et déblatéra: «- J'étais avec mon équipe, on se trouvait dans notre camps de base quand on a reçu un appel venant de notre chef. Il nous a dit de le rejoindre au poste avancé car un groupe d'ennemi s'en serait approché. On est donc partit là bas puis on s'est mit en position mais deux minutes plus tard on s'est fait tirer dessus.»

«-Dites moi ce que vous venez de dire à l'envers!» Ordonna Cal en bougeant son regard sur son visage.

«-On s'est fait tirer dessus, on s'est mit en position, l'appel de mon chef.» Répéta l'homme d'un ton calme.

«-Où étiez vous positionné?» Demanda Leroy pour que son ami puisse se concentrer sur sa gestuel.

«-J'étais en hauteur comme vous pouvez le voir sur la vidéo de la caméra.»

«-Et cette caméra où était-elle placé?» Questionna Lightman intrigué.

«-Vers un bâtiment du poste avancé.»

«-Pourquoi avons-nous retrouvé des balles provenant des armes de notre armée dans le corps de ces soldats?» Continua de questionné l'agent spécial toujours aussi stoïque.

«-Je ne sais pas!» Répondit l'homme avec un nouveau soubresaut de son épaule gauche.

«-Un héros qui ment, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça...» Souffla Lightman avec un petit sourire en coin pour ensuite se lever d'un bond de sa chaise afin de faire quelque pas dans la pièce les deux mains dans les poches de son jean. «Moi ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous essayez de contourner nos questions.»

«-Mais je vous ai répondu!» Réfuta le militaire énervé.

«-Oh mais oui ! Enfin si vous prétendez que des digressions soient des réponses! Et je vous avoue que pour le moment vous m'avez fait plus penser à mon fils de 16 ans qu'à un soldat héroïque!»

À cette comparaison Harrys posa sa main sur son front comme essayant de se cacher de la vue de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

«-Qu'y a t-il ? C'est le mot héros qui vous gène ?! Pourtant c'est bien ce que vous êtes non?» Questionna t-il en s'approchant du militaire pour mettre son visage à quelques centimètre du sien. «- Un héros!» Répéta t-il avec ardeur tout en dévisageant l'homme qui eu une micro-expression de dégoût.

Lightman sourit puis recula du suspect afin de se coller dos à la vitre sans tain.

«-Pourquoi avez-vous reçu cette décoration?» Demanda Cal en désignant d'un hochement de tête la sylver star.

«-Pour acte de bravoure en opération contre l'ennemi...» Souffla l'homme en levant ses épaules comme si cela était une évidence.

«-Pour acte de bravoure en opération contre l'ennemi.» Répéta l'expert en mensonge dans un murmure avec un léger dédain.«Et vous êtes heureux de cette décoration?»

«-Je ne suis pas mécontent de l'avoir, si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre.» Riposta presque trop rapidement le militaire.

Cal émit un léger rire à cette réponse, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Harrys.

* * *

«-Pourquoi rit-il?» Questionna Vance perplexe par le comportement de Cal.

«-Votre homme à répondu de manière assez rapide, ce qui pourrait signifier qu'il voudrait tout de suite convaincre son interlocuteur. Par ailleurs il avoue une vérité mais seulement une partie de celle-ci. Il a essayé de nous cacher quelque chose en l'affirmant de manière sous-entendu.»

«-Il dissimule un détail en ne disant rien de faux.» Conclu le directeur du Ncis en plissant ses yeux pour tenter de voir la moindre expression passer sur le visage du suspect.

«-C'est ça, il se sent gêner par la question, donc c'est une sorte de mécanisme de défense.»

* * *

«-Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez ce que j'aimerai entendre ! Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous ressentez réellement par rapport à cette distinction!» Proclama Lightman en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«- ... »

«-Parce que si on va par là! Normalement, je dis bien normalement!» Déclara Lightman en se déplaçant dans la salle tout en appuyant ses propos par des mouvement de main.«Vous devriez plutôt ressentir de la joie ou du moins une certaine fierté d'avoir obtenu cette décoration. Oui enfin je sais...Vous allez me dire que vos compagnon d'arme sont mort malgré vos efforts désespérés...»

À ces paroles le militaire serra sa mâchoire à en faire contracter ses tempes à plusieurs reprises.

«-Mais tout ce que je vois sur votre visage...» Commença à dire Cal en s'approchant à nouveau d'Harrys afin de pointer son index sur son visage à quelques centimètre de celui-ci. «C'est de la colère et...une très forte culpabilité.»

Suite à cette conclusion Harrys croisa ses bras contre son corps. L'expert en langage corporel sourit à ce geste et se recula d'un pas pour déclarer: «Pourquoi étiez vous positionné en hauteur? C'est vrai pourquoi vous n'étiez pas avec votre équipe au sol?»

«-Je les couvrait.»

«-Vous ou eux?» Demanda Lightman la tête penchée, les mains dans les poches.

«-...»

«- Vous savez ce que je pense...»Déclara l'expert en mensonge d'un geste de la main. «C'est que vous étiez au courant qu'un danger allait arrivé. Effectivement il y avait eu une alerte et que des ennemis avaient pénétré la base de commandement. Mais d'après vôtre position vous cherchiez plus à protéger vos arrières que les ennemis qui allaient vous faire face!»

«- ... »

«-Je pense que vous cherchiez à vous protéger d'autre chose que de vos ennemi, quelque chose qui ne vous était pas inconnu... Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ou du moins vous aviez pu le prévoir... Et c'est pour ça que vous avez cherché à vous protéger...» Déblatéra Lightman en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

«-Je veux un avocat!» Déclara Harrys avec précipitation.

«-Oh tiens ! Je pensais que vous l'auriez dis plus tôt, mais bon on ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups!» Proclama l'expert en mensonge avec un grand sourire. «J'connais un bon avocat si vous voulez, Maître Landau elle est géniale ! Mais par contre...» Commença t-il par dire en s'avançant vers la porte de sortie «J'espère que vous avez de quoi payer ses honoraires car la maison ne fait pas crédit!» Finit-il par déclarer en sortant avec précipitation de la salle d'interrogatoire afin de rejoindre le couloir, vite suivit par Gibbs qui referma la porte de la salle après son passage.

«- Et c'est tout?» Demanda Vance qui avait rejoins les deux hommes avec Gillian.

«-Oh non! Mais dès qu'un suspect prononce le mot avocat là plus part du temps on ne plus rien y faire!» Répondit Lightman en se pinçant la lèvre supérieur avec ses dents.

«-Et quel est la prochaine étape alors?»

«-Hmm...Pour le moment tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est analyser la vidéo que vous nous avez donné, le temps que notre cher McGeek s'occupe de la restauration du son!» Expliqua Cal avec dépit pour ensuite faire volte face au groupe et proclamer tout en marchant: «-Tu viens honey! Il faut qu'on passe au bureau pour voir si Loker n'a pas détruit l'entreprise avant de rentrer à la maison!»

Leroy sourit à cette remarque alors que Gillian leva ses yeux au ciel tout en suivant son compagnon.

«-Drôle de numéro vôtre ami!» Dit Vance avec sérieux alors qu'il se trouvait seul avec Gibbs.

«-Et encore vous ne l'avez vu que quelques minutes...» Affirma l'homme aux cheveux gris avant de partir afin de vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

**(Another life - No)**

Pendant ce temps du côté de Nicholas et Louise les cours venaient de prendre fin, et avant de rentrer chez eux ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur petit groupe d'amis qui se trouvaient dans un petit parc vers un terrain de basket aménagé comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

«-Mais qui voilà ne serrait-ce pas nos Bonnie et Clyde du mensonge!» S'exclama une ravissante jeune fille aux bleus et aux long cheveux châtain foncé qui était assise au sol sur le terrain de basket.

«-Rhoo t'as pas finis de nous appeler comme ça Rose!» Rétorqua Louise exaspérée par les surnoms que lui donnait leur meilleure amie depuis toutes ces années.

«-Chris t'en pense quoi on arrête de leur donner des surnoms?» Demanda la dénommé Rose en tournant sa tête vers Christopher.

«-Comment vous faites déjà? Ah oui! Hmm...Nope!» Rétorqua le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

«-Pff ça m'étonnais aussi...» Soupira la jeune Lightman en croisant ses mains contre son ventre.

«-Alors quoi de nouveau dans la vie de nos experts en mensonge?!» Questionna Rose qui était entrain de se lever en même temps que Christopher pour se mettre face à leur amis.

«-Mouais bah parfois j'aimerais bien ne pas savoir que les gens mentent...» Dit dépitée Louise avec un petite moue.

«-Ooh...Encore ce Dean...» Répondit son amie qui l'a prit dans ses bras.

«-David...» Rectifia Louise en acceptant l'embrassade.

«-Heu...oui excuse moi David. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?»

«-Il me trompe!»

«-Tu es sûr ?» Demanda Rose en s'écartant quelque peu de l'adolescente.

«-Aussi sûre que mon père ne donnera jamais de promotion à Loker...»Soupira la jeune fille dépitée.

«-Ooh Lou' je suis désolée!» Dit Rose attristée en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

«-Bon ce n'est pas qu'on commence à s'ennuyer mais presque!» Proclama Nicholas les deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

«-Rhoo les garçons aucune compassion...» Soupira Rose en se détachant de son amie qui avait une petite mine triste.

«-De toute manière ce mec était un pure abruti de première!» Râla le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. «Donc tant mieux si tu ne sortes plus avec lui!»

«-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Papa...» Déclara Louise en regardant son frère qui elle devait le dire possédait de plus en plus de caractéristique physique et psychologique commune avec leur paternel.

À cette comparaison le jeune homme émit une furtive expression de dégout et enleva les mains de ses poches pour ensuite demander: «-Au fait il est où Matt?

«-Je sais pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il tentait de draguer la capitaine de l'équipe des CheerLeaders...» Soupira Louise en roulant des yeux ce qui fit rire tout le petit groupe.

«-Hey les gars!» S'écria soudainement un adolescent aux cheveux blond en courant vers le groupe avec un ballon de basket entre les mains.

«-J'crois qu'on a plus besoin de chercher!» Déclara Christopher avec un sourire en regardant leur ami courir dans leur direction.

«-Vous allez pas y croire j'étais...» Le dénommé Matt pila juste à temps devant ses amis et se pencha en avant en tentant de reprendre sa respiration de devenu saccadée.

«-Tu étais...?» Questionna Christopher voulant savoir la suite.

«- J'étais...» Commença à dire l'adolescent en pointant son index en l'air comme pour leur dire de patienter.

«-Toujours aussi réactif...» Fit Nicholas en roulant des yeux.

«-J'étais...entrain de parler...avec...Stacy et...»

«-Elle t'a frappé!» Termina Christopher pour son ami.

«-Non!...Elle m'a dit...que...»

«-Que tu étais stupide?!» Proposa Nicholas ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de ses amis. «Bah quoi?! C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit hier alors que je buvais de l'eau à la fontaine!»

«-Non! Elle m'a dit que si j'avais un "A" à mon prochain devoir de Physique-chimie et bien je pourrais sortir avec elle ! Génial non?!»

Personne ne répondit au jeune homme quand soudainement Nicholas s'approcha de son ami pour lui piquer le ballon des mains et déclara: «-Bon se la fait cette partie de Basket!»

«-Bonne idée!» Concéda Christopher en se déplaçant sur le terrain suivit des filles.

«-Bah quoi?! C'est une bonne nouvelle non?!» Fit le blond désabusé en levant ses bras en l'air pour les laisser lourdement retomber de chaque côté de son corps alors que ses amis commençaient à jouer sur le terrain. «Pfff...Ils sont jamais content pour moi...» Soupira Matt en trainant des pieds jusqu'au petit groupe qui s'amusait.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard la nuit était tombée sur la capital et les deux enfants Lightman s'étaient sagement assit dans un canapé à regardé la télé qui leur faisait face. Quand soudainement ils entendirent un bruit de clé provenant de la porte d'entrée puis des voix familières s'approcher d'eux.

«-Je dis juste que le fait qu'il voit un psy ou autre chose... N'arrange pas son cas!»

«-Cal... Si Eli a besoin de ça pour se sentir mieux, et bien laisse le faire...» Lui répondit sa conjointe alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon.

«-Mouais de toute façon le jour où il arrivera à me regarder droit dans les yeux pour me dire ses quatre vérités n'est pas prêt d'arriver...» Marmonna l'homme sous le soupire de sa femme qui se plaça derrière le canapé afin d'embrasser les cheveux de sa fille.

«-Bonsoir les enfants...»Dit la jeune femme. «Désolée on a un peu tarder, mais il y avait pas mal de travail au bureau.»

«-C'est pas grave maman.» Répondit Louise en tournant sa tête dans sa direction pour lui offrir un sourire.

«-On a l'habitude...»Murmura Nicholas la mâchoire crispée alors qu'il avait les des jambes étendu sur la table basse du salon.

Cal entendit les paroles de son fils mais ne répondit rien et s'installa tout simplement sur un fauteuil en face d'eux afin de les observer.

«-Nick tes pieds.» Réprimanda la mère en s'asseyant au côté de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, alors que le jeune homme soupira d'exaspération tout en enlevant ses pieds de la table. «Vous avez mangé?»

«-Oui, on vous a laissé votre part sur la table.» Répondit Louise avec un petit sourire alors que sa mère lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

«-C'est gentil ma puce, et sinon votre journée elle s'est bien passée?» Continua de questionner Gillian alors que son mari fixait son fils qui arborait un visage fermé.

«-Ça peut aller, Mr Lewis nous a mit pas mal de devoir pour la semaine prochaine mais sinon la journée est passée assez vite.»

Et avant que la psychologue n'ai pu demander quoique ce soit à son fils celui-ci se leva brusquement de sa place et partit sans un mot de la pièce afin de rejoindre sa chambre. L'expert en mensonge le vit faire mais n'avait rien dit alors que son épouse avait soupiré de dépit en le voyant faire.

«-Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui avec Nick?» Demanda Gillian inquiète.

«-Non...Enfin pas que je sache...» Répondit sa fille en fronçant ses sourcils pour laisser un petit silence se glisser dans la pièce vite coupé par Cal:

«-Bon!» Fit l'expert en mensonge en se levant subitement du fauteuil où il était installé. «Et si on allait manger ce que notre fille nous a préparé! On va voir si ton Miaou est meilleur que celui de Em'!» Déclara l'homme en se rendant de manière nonchalante jusqu'à la cuisine alors que Louise avait levé les yeux au ciel sous un léger rire de sa mère qui l'avait embrassé sur sa tempe.

_**À SUIVRE...**_** Muhaha **En espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours ^^

* * *

TorriGilly: J'espère que tu m'excuseras pour les prochaines XD


	4. Chapitre 4: Dans les yeux

**Chapitre 4 : Dans les yeux**

Le lendemain fût le premier jour du Week-end et n'ayant pas cours les deux enfants Lightman s'étaient livrés à leur différentes occupations d'adolescents alors que leur parents s'étaient rendu au Lightman Group afin de travailler sur l'affaire classé confidentiel du Ncis. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans la salle d'analyse depuis plus d'une heure à visualiser la même séquence de la vidéo qui leur avait été donnée.

La psychologue qui était debout face à l'écran soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération puisque depuis le début de leur investigation ils avaient du mal à trouver une piste possible. Et c'est d'un ton quelque peu agacé qu'elle déclara soudainement:«-Et si c'était Harrys le coupable? Ça expliquerait le remord?»

«-Non ça ne peut pas être lui...» Répondit l'expert en mensonge tout en bougeant de droite à gauche avec la chaise où il était installé. «-De la manière où il était positionné cela ne correspond pas à l'angle où les cinq hommes ont reçu les balles...»

«-On tourne en rond...» S'exaspéra la jeune femme en posant une main sur son front de lassitude.

Cal remarqua que sa conjointe commençait à se fatiguer et il décida de se lever pour lui faire face.«-Hey...Ça va aller on va trouver ne t'inquiètes pas.» Lui assura t-il en caressant un de ses bras dénudés.

«-Mmh...» Fit elle en fermant ses yeux.

«-Tu penses à Nick c'est ça?» Demanda son mari en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en continuant son geste affectueux.

«-Je...oui...» Avoua t-elle attristée. «-J'ai l'impression que plus les jours passent plus il s'éloigne de nous...»

L'homme ne répliqua rien face à se constat et s'approcha tout simplement de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de lui donner un baiser sur son front.

«-Il se met en retrait à chaque fois qu'on essaye d'être en contact avec lui...»

L'expert en mensonge laissa parler la jeune femme et nicha tout simplement sa tête dans le coup de celle-ci tout en la berçant lentement pour la calmer.

«-J'ai l'impression qu'il recul dès qu'on fait un pas vers lui, qu'il a peur de nous faire face...» Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à serrer un peu plus son mari dans ses bras, elle fronça soudainement ses sourcils alors qu'une partie de la séquence de la vidéo attira son attention. Elle se détacha lentement de son compagnon et souffla:«-En arrière...Cal! Si on ne trouve rien, c'est parce que il n'y a rien à voir!»

«-Que veux tu dire?» Demanda l'homme en faisant une mine d'incompréhension en observant la psychologue.

«-Regardes!» La jeune femme fit une manipulation sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et la vidéo se mit au ralentit. «-Tu vois lorsque les cinq hommes commencent à se faire tirer dessus, Ferguson tourne légèrement sa tête en arrière...»

«-Oui c'est normal, il a probablement dû entendre les tires qui se trouvaient derrière lui.»

«-Je sais cependant lorsqu'on Zoom sur le visage de Ferguson...» Dit Gillian alors qu'elle fit une autre manipulation pour agrandir le visage de la victime désignée. «-Ses pupilles sont dilatés ce qui exprimerait de la peur mais c'est qui est étrange ce sont ses sourcils levés et sa bouche entre-ouverte.» Fit-elle constater d'un geste de la main en s'approchant de l'écran.

«-De la surprise, il est possible qu'il connaissait l'a personne qui a tiré!»

«-Et je pense savoir qui cela pourrait être...» Répondit Gillian de manière mystérieuse alors que Cal fronça ses sourcils.

* * *

Au même instant chez les Lightman, Nicholas était entrain de se préparer dans la salle de bain alors que lui et sa soeur avaient prévu de sortir avec leur groupe d'ami.

«-Nick!» S'écria sa soeur qui se trouvait au rez-de chaussé. «-Dépêches toi ou on va être en retard au ciné!»

«-Ouais c'est bon j'arrive!» Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

«-Et ben pour un garçon qui se préoccupe peu de son apparence tu es resté longtemps dans la salle de bain...» Proclama Louise les bras croisés contre son corps devant la porte d'entrée.

«-J'ai pas envi de ressembler à Loker c'est pour ça!» Répliqua l'adolescent faisant éclater de rire sa soeur alors qu'ils sortirent tout les deux de la maison tout en fermant avec précaution la porte à clé de celle-ci.

«-Et sinon...Rose elle vient aussi avec nous?» Demanda innocemment Nicholas en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa soeur jumelle.

«-Hmm...normalement oui, pourquoi?» Demanda la jeune fille alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un arrêt de bus.

«-Oh pour rien, juste...Pour savoir.» Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard le frère et la soeur arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous et de là ils rencontrèrent leur petit groupe d'ami.

«-Hey!» Salua Rose souriante tout en regardant Nicholas qui lui rendit son sourire.

«-L''amour est aveugle, l'amitié ferme les yeux...» Marmonna Christopher pour lui même.

«-Quoi?!» Demandèrent en même temps Rose et Nicholas n'ayant pas compris un traitre mot de la phrase prononcé par leur ami.

«-Non rien...» Répondit Christopher avec un sourire.

«-Bon on regarde quoi?!» Demanda Matt impatient.

«-Je sais pas...» Répondit Louise en levant la tête pour voir les affiches de films.

«-En tout cas moi dès que le film est fini faut que je file au Ncis!» Proclama Nicholas en mettant les deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

«-Pourquoi tu comptes devenir un agent spécial à temps partiel?»Questionna amusé son ami blond.

«-Ha-Ha très drôle...Nope mais un ami de mon père m'a invité à voir un match de Basket donc je dois le rejoindre là bas après son travail.»

«-Argh petit chanceux moi j'dois accompagner ma petite soeur à son cours de danse...» Dit dépité Matt avec une petite moue.

«-Pauvre de toi! Bon alors on regarde quoi?!» Demanda Christopher.

«-Hmm...Django?» Proposa innocemment Nicholas en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds.

«-Tarantino? Mais tu ne l'as pas déjà vu?» Questionna Rose en regardant avec suspicion son ami.

«-Si mais quand on aime on ne compte pas!» Réfuta le jeune homme en lançant un regard indéchiffrable à la jeune fille qui fit une mine d'incompréhension.

«-Comme papa...» Soupira Louise en levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite faire la queue avec ses amis jusqu'au guichet.

* * *

**(Chess - Hans Zimmer )**

Ayant des nouvelles infos sur l'enquête Cal et Gillian s'étaient déplacés le plus rapidement possible au Ncis afin d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec le quartier-maître Harrys.

«-Pourquoi vous m'avez fais revenir ici ! Je vous ai déjà tout dis!» Proclama le militaire furieux.

«-Olà ! Tout doux cow-boy!» Fit Cal en se plaçant derrière Gillian qui s'était assise en face du suspect.

«-Mon client vous a déjà tout dit, il n'a pas à être retenu contre son grès.» Informa d'un ton autoritaire une femme brune,habillée d'un tailleur noir, au côté d'Harrys.

«-Oui ça va j'avais compris, pas besoin de jouer les perroquets!» Déclara Lightman avec un mouvement lasse de sa main.

À cette réplique l'avocate se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues tout en lançant un regard noir à l'expert en mensonge.

«-Hé ben...Je ne savais pas que j'aurais dû prendre des gants de boxe avant de venir ici!»

Gillian émit un léger sourire face à la blague de son compagnon puis déclara:«-Quartier-maître si nous vous avons fait venir ici c'est que nous avons de nouvelles questions à vous poser.»

Harrys avala sa salive puis regarda un instant son avocate qui lui fit un petite hochement de tête.

«-Bien, allez y.» Accorda le militaire en fixant droit dans les yeux la psychologue qui lui faisait face.

«-Un héros...» Marmonna Cal dans un léger rire tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-Sur la vidéo que nous venons d'examiner, nous avons effectivement vu votre équipe se faire tirer dessus mais...» Commença à dire la psychologue en faisant glisser un cliché d'une séquence de la vidéo au suspect. «-Ce que nous y avons vu est assez étrange... Pouvez nous décrire ce que vous voyez.»

«-C'est Ferguson.» Répondit le militaire ne voyant pas où Gillian voulait en venir.

«-Oui pas besoin d'être un grand physionomiste pour voir que c'est lui!» Rétorqua Cal en levant ses yeux au ciel. «-Ce que l'on vous demande c'est qu'est-ce que vous voyez?!» Réitéra t-il en posant un doigt sur la photo.

«-Heu..Je...» Bredouilla le soldat d'incompréhension.

«-Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien réussi vos test d'aptitude à l'armée?! Non parce que là franchement vous êtes encore plus lent qu'un de mes amis quand il prend son thé!»

«-Quelle émotion vous reconnaissez?» Coupa Gillian en regardant avec insistance Harrys.

«-De...de la peur...»Hésita l'homme.

«-Oui enfin...qui n'aurait pas peur dans une telle situation!» Répliqua Lightman en roulant des yeux.

«-Le sergent Ferguson s'est automatiquement retourné en arrière lors des premiers coups de feu, et sur son visage on peut y distinguer de la surprise. Ce qui pourrait dire qu'il connaissait son agresseur.» Expliqua la jeune femme.

«-Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans vos petit tours de passe passe sans intérêt mais...» Déclara L'avocate avec mépris.

«-Argh j'ai perdu 20 Dollars...J'avais parié que vous nous insulteriez de magicien de pacotille!» Railla l'expert en mensonge en regardant sa compagne qui émit un fin sourire.

«-Écoutez si c'est pour nous faire perdre notre temps je pense que...» Commença à dire la brune en se levant de sa place.

«-Nous voulons simplement que le quartier-maître Harrys réponde à une seule question et nous vous laisserons tranquille!» Déclara Gillian pour tenter de tempérer l'avocate. Suite à cette demande cette dernière se ravisa et fit un geste lasse de sa main pour lui indiquer de continuer.

«-Quartier-maître, vous nous avez dit que vous étiez arrivé sur place sous l'appel de votre chef est-ce exact?»

«-Oui Madame.»

«-Où se trouvait-il au moment des faits?»

À cette question Harrys baissa sa tête et pinça ses lèvres tout en restant silencieux.

«-Nous savons que vôtre chef est compromis dans cette affaire donc si vous ne voulez pas endosser toute la responsabilité je vous conseille de parler.»

Le militaire ne répondit rien et ses yeux se dilatèrent de peur.

«-Mon client invoque le droit de se taire.» Proclama la brune avec sévérité.

«-Oh mais il n'a pas besoin de parler...» Souffla lightman en s'approchant de l'homme pour mettre son visage à quelque centimètre du siens. «-Son visage parle pour lui!»

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

TorriGilly: Tant mieux :DD J'suis sauvée :P


	5. Chapitre 5: Transparent

**Chapitre 5: Transparent (Panic, Shear Bloody Panic - Hans Zimmer)**

Pendant que nos deux experts en mensonge tentaient d'obtenir des réponses à leur questions, du côté de Nicholas la séance de cinéma étant fini il s'était directement rendu comme prévu aux locaux du Ncis. Les jambes étendu de tout son long sur un bureau, le jeune homme lisait tranquillement un magasine depuis quelques minutes afin de tuer le temps. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner une nouvelle page de son fascicule on le lui arracha vivement des mains.

«-Hey!» Protesta l'adolescent en fixant offusqué le trouble-fête de l'arrêt de son activité.

«-Dégages de mon bureau morveux!»Railla un homme en costume cravate.

«-Ton bureau Tony? Je trouve que cela ressemble plus à un dépotoir qu'autre chose!» Rétorqua une jeune femme brune en s'installant derrière son bureau.

«-Hilarant Ziva!» Répliqua l'italien d'un ton ironique. «Quoiqu'il en soit je te conseille de vite déguerpir de mon bureau Light'Baby!»

«-Et c'est toi qui me traite de bébé alors qu'il y a une semaine de ça je t'ai vu sucer ton pouce?!» Répliqua Nicholas toujours dans la même positon avec un sourire en coin.

«-Tu suces ton pouce?» Demanda curieux un homme qui passait devant lui pour s'installer derrière son ordinateur.

«-Je...Je ne suce pas mon pouce McGuignol!» Réfuta vivement Dinozzo le regard fuyant. «Il y avait de la sauce tomate dessus...c'est tout!» Répondit-il en passant son index sous son nez.

«-Mouais de la tomate...» Répéta l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

«-Arrêtes de faire ce petit sourire narquois on dirait...Ton père.» Rétorqua Dinozzo en plissant ses yeux.

«-Et il te fait peur?» Demanda McGee tout en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

«-Cal ?! Tu rigoles ! Il fait deux têtes de moins que moi ! J'ai juste à faire la technique de Bruce Lee comme dans le film "La fureur de dragon" et en deux seconde il est sol!» Répliqua Tony en imitant des gestes de combats d'art martiaux.

«-Bonjour Cal !» S'exclama soudainement Ziva.

À cette salutation le cinéphile reprit subitement un air sérieux et se retourna sur lui même avec rapidité pour n'y voir...personne. Ce qui eu pour résultat de faire éclater de rire les trois protagonistes.

«-Ha-Ha très drôle! Mais c'est que tu commences à monter dans les échelons du rire Ziva!» Répliqua ironiquement l'italien.

«-C'est vrai qu'à force de rester à tes côté je deviens une pince à linge sans rire!»

«-C'est juste pince, il n'y a pas le mot linge après...» Rectifia Tony blasé.

L'agent David ne répondit rien, haussa les épaules et continua son travail.

«-Bon à nous deux Light'Son...» Murmura l'agent spécial en se retournant lentement vers son bureau.«Mais...!» Bafouilla t-il comme paralysé sur place. «Il est...»

«-Tu as perdu ta bouche Tony?» Demanda Ziva rieuse tout en continuant sa tâche.

«-Ta langue pas ta bouche! Et non je ne l'ai pas perdu c'est juste que Mini Lightman a disparu!» S'exclama l'italien interloqué en désignant de sa main la place vide derrière son bureau.

«-Tu as intérêt à vite le retrouver car s'il y a le moindre problème c'est sur toi que ça retombera!» Affirma Timothy McGee en regardant son ami

«-Pourquoi moi ?! Je ne suis pas sa nounou non plus!» Fit scandalisé l'homme aux yeux bleu.

«-Non...mais quoiqu'il se passe ici ça retombe toujours sur toi...» Renchérit Ziva comme une évidence.

«-Hmm...C'est vrai...» Marmonna Tony en posant sa main sur sa mâchoire afin d'y tapoter sa bouche de son index.«Il faut que je la joue fine...Ce morveux se déplace aussi furtivement que Batman dans The Dark Kight...»

«-T'as que faire Robin!» Répliqua Timothy comme si cela coulait de source.

«-Non, ce personnage ne m'a jamais inspiré...Par contre Bane, ça c'est un personnage qui me convient parfaitement!» Confirma le cinéphile en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche pour ensuite employer un ton plus grave. «Tu as juste adopté l'ombre, moi j'y suis né!»

Après cette réplique, l'agent du ncis toujours une main sur sa bouche commença à faire des bruits de forte respiration et partit à la recherche de Nicholas sous les regards ahuris des autres employés de bureau.

Pendant que Tony était en chasse pour retrouver l'adolescent, ce denier s'ennuyant ferme s'était mit en tête de visiter les locaux qu'il connaissait presque par coeur. Et songeant qu'il allait bientôt partir pour le match, il voulu prendre ses précautions en se rendant au toilette le plus proche. Venant tout juste d'entrer dans une de ces cabines il entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir ainsi que la voix d'un homme et au débit de celle-ci, il ne sût pourquoi mais il tenta de faire le moindre bruit possible afin d'y écouter la conversation.

«-Non monsieur je n'ai rien dis!... ... Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne vous mens pas!... ... Non je ne sais pas comment ils sont remonté à vous... ... C'est ce Dr Lightman et ses tours de... ! ... ... Oui monsieur je vous le promet je ne dirais rien... ... Bien monsieur...Et ...et pour la marchandise on fait comment?... ... Très bien je la ferais disparaître dès demain Monsieur... ...»

À cette dernière information Nicholas fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension lorsque deux secondes plus tard qu'il entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et la voix d'un homme déclarer:

«-Hey ! Dark'man ! Tu peux essayer de te cacher mais je te retrouverais toujours !»

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Tony, le jeune homme songea dès lors que la personne de la conversation téléphonique avait dû partir et au moment où il ouvrit la porte de la cabine s'est surpris qu'il y vit Dinozzo accompagné d'un autre homme. Dont ce dernier lui lança un regard pouvant être qualifié de haineux.

«-Vous aimez l'endroit quartier-maître Harrys?» Questionna l'agent spécial en regardant le militaire stoïque. À cette question l'homme lança un dernier regard à Nicholas puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Se trouvant désormais seul avec l'italien, l'adolescent demanda inquiet:

«-C'était qui?»

«-Oh... un suspect, dans une enquête où tes parents travaillent... Bon aller on y va!» Déclara l'italien en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui semblait un peu perdu face à cette révélation. Désormais dans le couloir s'est avec étonnement que les deux hommes virent une nouvelle fois Harrys comme si celui-ci avait voulu les attendre.

«- Au fait vous ne devriez pas vous trouvez en salle d'interrogatoire quartier-maître?»

«-Mon avocat à fait en sorte que je n'y reste pas.» Répliqua le militaire alors que Nicholas dos à lui avait fermé ses yeux d'appréhension.

«-Vous savez ce qu'on dit quand un suspect fait appelle à un avocat...» Dit Tony avec un rictus de mépris en dévisageant l'homme en face de lui.

«-Ne vous en fait pas pour moi...» Répondit Harrys en s'approchant de l'adolescent pour ensuite demander. «Dites moi, depuis quand choisissez-vous vos recrue de plus en plus jeune?»

«-Ce n'est pas une recrue juste...un gamin!» Réfuta l'italien alors qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner dans sa poche. Et c'est d'un geste de la main qu'il demanda aux deux hommes de patienter tout en positionnant l'objet au creux de son oreille pour ensuite déclarer: «-Oh salut Patron!... ... Oui mini Lightman est avec moi! ... ... Hmm ok... ...»

Alors que Tony poursuivait sa conversation avec son patron, le quartier-maître ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir rieur avant de souffler à l'adolescent: «-Je sais que tu as tout entendu et je sais désormais que tu es le fils de cet abruti de Lightman... Donc si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal aux personnes que tu aimes, je te conseille de te taire... Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?»

Suite à cette demande implicite Nicholas hocha positivement la tête, puis Dinozzo ayant fini de parler avec Gibbs raccrocha et proclama: «-Bon Gibbs t'attends pour aller voir le Match...Donc si tu ne veux pas recevoir une tape sur la tête tu devrais me suivre.» Soupira-il en regardant l'adolescent le regard fixe.

«-Fais ce que te dis le gentil agent du Ncis mon garçon...Et profites bien du match...» Déclara avec froideur le militaire avant de passer devant lui et disparaître un peu plus loin.

«-Gentil?!» Répéta Tony ahuris alors qu'il poussa le jeune homme à marcher. «Non mais je rêve! Je suis tout sauf gentil ! Compétent oui ! Mais gentil?!»

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux garçons étaient enfin arrivés vers les bureaux de travail du Ncis. Et de leur position, Tony en profita pour jeter un regard circulaire dans la pièce afin d'y voir une quelconque présence de son patron.

«-Il où Gibbs?» Demanda le cinéphile alors qu'il vit ses deux coéquipiers hausser les épaules à sa question, quand deux secondes plus tard il sentit un petit frappe sur le haut de son crâne. «Ouuch!»

«-Ici.» Répondit Gibbs faisant retourner Dinozzo et Nicholas.

«-Tu pouvais juste dire ça sans me frapper...» Râla l'agent en se massant le haut de son crâne.

«-Non.» Dit-il pour seule réponse. «On y va sinon on va être en retard.» Informa Leroy en regardant l'adolescent qui avait un regard perdu. «Nicholas?»

«-Hein quoi?!» Fit-il en reprenant conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait.

«-J'ai dis on y va.» Répéta l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant avec un regard insistant.

«-Heu oui ! Allons y !» Répondit le jeune Lightman avec rapidité ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Gibbs.

Ce dernier ne répliqua rien mais lui indiqua simplement d'un seul regard de le suivre vers l'ascenseur alors qu'il entendit McGee déclarer:

«-Oh et bon match Patron!»

Le concerné resta toujours muet et entra tout simplement dans l'appareil en compagnie de Nicholas, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de faire rire l'italien.

«-Et ben McVent... dommage que tu n'étais pas devant une maison en flamme tu aurais pu l'éteindre!»

Tim allait répliquer quelque chose à son collègue lorsque que leur patron s'écria juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referme sur lui:

«-Merci McGee!»

À ces mots Timothy lança un sourire victorieux à son ami qui grommela dans sa barbe tout en se rasseyant derrière son bureau en se massant l'arrière de sa tête sous le gloussement continu de Ziva.

Après quoi Gibbs et Nicholas se rendirent comme prévu à l'endroit où avait lieu le match. Et durant celui-ci Leroy avait remarqué que l'adolescent avait semblé totalement déconnecter de la réalité. L'agent spécial voulant le laisser profiter de la rencontre sportif avait préféré ne rien lui dire sur l'instant.

**(Drifting Further Away - Powderfinger)**

Deux heures plus tard le match terminé, Gibbs décida de raccompagner l'adolescent à son domicile à l'aide de son 4X4. Pendant le trajet le jeune homme n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, ce qui n'aurait nullement dérangé l'agent du Ncis si le regard de celui-ci n'avait pas été aussi fixe. Enfin arrivé à destination l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant se gara devant la maison de ses deux amis experts en mensonge et de là un silence se propagea dans tout le véhicule.

«-Je...» Commença à dire Nicholas d'une voix hésitante. «Je voulais te remercier Oncle Gibbs pour le match...»

«-Pas de quoi.» Répondit l'homme en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

«-Vu que je sais que mon père n'aurait pas voulu...» Fit le jeune homme en baissant sa tête.

«-Il aurait voulu, mais en ce moment le temps lui manque.»

«-Le temps...» Marmonna Nicholas en crispant sa mâchoire.«Comme toujours...» Un nouveau silence se glissa lorsque le jeune homme déclara en voyant sa mère attendre sur le porche de leur maison: «-Merci encore...»

Il ouvrit ensuite la portière de la voiture afin d'y descendre mais il fût brusquement arrêté dans son action par le conducteur qui proclama d'un ton calme:

«-Ton père tient à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Et s'il fait ça... c'est pour toi.»

L'adolescent ne répondit rien et sortit du véhicule pour rentrer chez lui sans un mot pour sa mère qui fit une mine dépitée en le voyant passer devant elle tel un fantôme. De sa place l'agent du ncis observa la scène et c'est dans un soupir qu'il décida de rejoindre la jeune femme pour tenter de la réconforter.

«-Bonsoir Leroy.» Souffla la psychologue en essayant de contrôler ses émotions alors que le concerné s'approcha de son amie qui avait les deux bras croisés contre son corps comme essayant de garder le peu de chaleur par cette nuit glacial.

«-Bonsoir Gill.» Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

«-Merci...Pour avoir ramené Nick à la maison et pour le match aussi!» Déclara la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

«-Ce fût un plaisir.»

«-Cela a dû lui faire du bien de se changer un peu les idées...» Dit-elle dans un murmure en regardant les alentours.

Gibbs ne répliqua pas alors que Gillian déclara avec un petit sourire: «-Quand Nick était petit...Et qu'il était triste, Cal l'emmenait souvent voir un match de basket ou de foot... Et parfois il jouait même avec lui devant la maison... Après ça Nick retrouvait immédiatement le sourire!» Se remémora la jeune femme souriante d'une voix quelque peu tremblante. «Mais maintenant il...il...» Bredouilla t-elle d'un geste de la main alors qu'une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Elle ne pût même pas finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. La sentant glisser sur sa peau la psychologue l'effaça rageusement à l'aide de sa main.

«-Excuse moi...C'est stupide, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment...» Souffla t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

«-Gill'...»

«-Non ça va...Je vais bien...Leroy... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi...» Dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Gibbs fit un petit mouvement de sa tête puis sans lui demander quoique ce soit il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui souffla: «-Laisses lui du temps...Laissent leur du temps...»

À ces mots Gillian ne pût s'empêcher de serrer son ami un plus fortement dans ses bras, puis après quelques secondes d'accolade elle décida de s'y dégager lentement et c'est d'un ton doux qu'elle déclara: «-Merci...Pour tout...»

«-Toujours.» Rétorqua l'homme faisant légèrement sourire la jeune femme alors qu'elle songea qu'en peu de mot celui-ci pouvait tout dire.

Suite à ça Gibbs offrit un baiser sur sa joue en guise d'au revoir puis se rendit à sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Gillian le regarda s'en aller et décida d'en faire de même en rentrant chez elle.

De retour à la maison, la jeune femme prépara le diner puis mit la table pour ensuite appeler sa famille à la rejoindre dans la salle à manger afin de partager le repas cuisiné.

«-Il est où papa?» Demanda Louise qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour s'assoir autour de la table où sa mère et son frère y étaient déjà installés.

«-Il aura du retard...Il est encore au bureau à cause d'une affaire...Mais il vient de me dire qu'il arrivera dans peu de temps.» Expliqua Gillian d'un ton quelque peu hésitant.

À cette phrase Nicholas serra soudainement son poing sur la table ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de sa mère qui lui servit une part du plat qu'elle avait préparé. Elle resta ensuite silencieuse puis servit sa fille avant de se remettre à sa place afin de se servir elle aussi.

Durant tout la moitié du repas, seul la mère et la fille avaient parler de tout et de rien, alors que Nicholas s'était muré dans un silence des plus complet en touchant la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette. Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard il releva soudainement sa tête en entendant la voix de son paternel venant de la porte d'entrée.

«-J'suis là Honey!» Déclara l'homme en enlevant sa veste pour la jeter abruptement sur le canapé du salon avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour y voir toute sa petite famille manger.

«-Assis toi, je viens de te faire ton dîner préféré!» Affirma la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

«-Oh cool ! Des haricots!» S'exclama l'expert en mensonge en passant devant sa fille pour l'embrasser dans les cheveux pour ensuite s'assoir au côté de sa femme. «Désolé d'avoir été si long, Loker avait perdu le dossier de notre cher quartier-maître Harrys!»

«-Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là.» Répondit son épouse en échangeant un sourire avec son homme.

«-J'vois pas la différence...» Marmonna subitement Nicholas la tête penchée dans son assiette.

Suite à cette phrase un silence pesant se répandit dans toute la pièce lorsque Gillian offusquée par de tel propos proclama:

«-Nicholas! Excuses toi immédiatement!»

À cette demande le fils releva sa tête et le regard noir il rétorqua d'un ton acerbe:

«-Pourquoi m'excuserais-je d'avoir dis la vérité?!»

En entendant cela Cal resta totalement stoïque alors qu'il observait son fils se contenir de toutes ses forces.

«-Tu n'avais pas à dire ça! C'est ton père Nick!» Répliqua Gillian avec sévérité.

«-Mon père...» Répéta l'adolescent avec dédain en se levant soudainement de sa place pour partir précipitamment de la pièce, afin de rejoindre sa chambre en claquant la porte de celle-ci.

«-Je vais aller lui parler...» Souffla la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à se lever mais qui fût brusquement arrêtée dans son action par son compagnon, qui posa une main sur son avant-bras.

«-Laisses le.» Dit-il simplement en encrant son regard dans le sien.

«-Cal, il n'a pas à se servir de toi comme souffre douleur à chaque fois que...»

«-Je sais, laisses le.» Répéta t-il d'un ton calme.

«-Hum...Est-ce que je peux sortir de table?»

«-Heu...Oui Lou' va y tu peux y aller.» Concéda sa mère alors que sa fille lui offrit un petit sourire en remerciement avant de disparaitre à l'étage.

«-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Cal! C'est plus possible.» Souffla la jeune femme en se levant de sa chaise pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

«-Honey...C'est juste une passade...»

«-Une passade?! Ça fait 5 ans que ça dure Cal! Ça fait 5 ans qu'il souffre et qu'il te fait souffrir!» Proclama t-elle en colère avec des gestes de ses mains.

«-Si cela peut le soulager, il a le droit.» Répondit Cal en se servant du plat préparé par sa compagne.

«-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avancera!» Réfuta t-elle en se retournant face à son homme qui était d'un calme sidérant.

«-Oui mais pour le moment il n'est pas prêt, donc tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est...»

«-C'est le laisser mettre tout sa haine et toute sa colère sur toi c'est ça?!» Répliqua Gillian irritée.

«-OUI ! » Affirma l'homme d'une voix presque trop forte.

Surprise par ce ton employé la jeune femme sursauta mais se reprit bien vite en voyant le visage dépité de son mari.

«-Ne me dis pas que...» Commença t-elle à dire en le dévisageant alors qu'elle le vit contracter ses tempes. «Ne me dis pas que tu te sens encore coupable...Ne me dis pas que tu le laisses faire, pour t'infliger ta propre punition?!»

«-... »

«-Cal ! Réponds moi!» Questionna t-elle en se positionnant face à lui alors qu'il était toujours assis.

«-... »

«-Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai...» Souffla la jeune femme attristée. «Depuis toutes ces années tu...le laisses faire ! Pour te faire souffrir toi-même!»

«-Je ...» Fit l'homme en se levant de sa chaise. «-Il...il a LE DROIT!» S'écria t-il soudainement d'un geste de la main.

«-Bon sang...» Soupira t-elle en l'observant avec désolation. «-Cal...Tu...»

Le regard perdu l'homme contracta sa mâchoire puis Gillian le remarquant s'approcha de lui et posa une main délicate contre sa joue.

«-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.» Lui affirma t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

«-Alors c'est de la faute de qui? Hein ?!» Protesta t-il en se reculant. «-La seule personne qui doit s'en vouloir ici c'est moi!» Proclama t-il en se désignant lui même de son index.

«-Tu sais que c'est faux...» Souffla t-elle tristement en tentant de se rapprocher de lui alors que son compagnon se recula une nouvelle fois.

«-C'ÉTAIT DE MA FAUTE!» Cria t-il avec un air dès plus furieux. «-JE SUIS SON PÈRE ET JE ...» Il s'arrêta subitement et dans un geste de rage il prit un verre qui se trouvait sur la table puis le projeta contre un mur. «-MERDE!»

À cela Gillian resta complètement paralysée sur place alors que Cal la respiration saccadée ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Un long silence s'en suivit et le voyant toujours aussi stoïque, la psychologue s'avança comme un automate jusqu'au débris de verre éparpillés sur le sol. Elle s'apprêta à les ramasser quand elle s'arrêta dans son élan en entendant sa fille descendre les escaliers à vive allure pour aller à la rencontre de ses parents suite au fracas causé.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! J'ai entendu du bruit et je...» Commença t-elle à demander inquiète en faisant un va et vient entre ses parents le visage fermé et le verre au sol.«-Maman?» Réitéra t-elle en voyant ses yeux humides.

«-Ça va ma chérie...J'ai juste fais tomber un verre.» Mentit-elle en offrant un petit sourire à sa fille.

Cette dernière compris que sa mère lui mentait et fit une mine dubitatif quant à cette réponse. La voyant faire Gillian songea qu'elle ressemblait à Em' et sachant que celle-ci pouvait être très têtu, elle s'empressa de proclamer: «-Louise va dans ta chambre s'il te plait.»

«-Mais...»

«-Louise.» Répéta t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissa aucune objection.

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard à son père qui semblait toujours aussi immobile, puis disparut de la pièce.

Désormais seuls, la psychologue se baissa sans un mot pour ramasser les morceaux de verres. Puis se rendant enfin compte de son précédemment comportement, Cal fit une mine désolée et se précipita vers la jeune femme afin de la stopper dans son action.

«-Gillian...Excuse moi...J'sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...» Tenta-il de s'excuser alors que sa compagne était toujours entrain de rassembler les morceaux du verre brisé. «-Gill'...» Souffla t-il en la forçant à se relever pour que celle-ci lui fasse face. «-Je...je ne voulais pas...» Bredouilla t-il en voyant le visage défait de la jeune femme qui tentait par tout les moyens de garder une certaine contenance. «-Tu sais quoi, tu devrais prendre un bon bain chaud tu sembles épuiser...» Lui conseilla t-il en posant une main tendre sur sa joue. «-Ok ? Comme ça moi, je vais nettoyer la table et ...» L'homme ne finit même pas sa phrase alors qu'il fixa avec dépit l'objet éparpillé à terre. Gillian le vit faire et se massa son front de sa main avec une mine abattu.

«-Ça va aller honey...» Souffla t-il en la regardant dans les yeux pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement sur son front. À ce geste la, jeune femme pris son homme dans les bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pût. «-Ça va aller...» Répéta t-il comme essayant de s'y convaincre lui-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard la psychologue se détacha lentement de son étreinte, frôla sa joue rugueuse de sa main, le regarda avec un certaine intensité puis s'en alla de la pièce pour suivre les conseilles de son compagnon en se rendant dans la salle de bain. Seul, Cal soupira se passa une main lasse sur le visage et lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce avant de se mettre à nettoyer celle-ci.

_**À suivre...**_Muhahaha XD


	6. Chapitre 6 : Protection

**Chapitre 6: Protection ( Comes and goes ( in waves) - Greg Laswell )**

Le lundi arriva et Cal n'eu même pas besoin d'entendre son réveil sonner qu'il se leva d'un seul bond de son lit, sans réveiller sa femme qui dormait encore dans un sommeille réparateur. D'un pas mesuré il se dirigea dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Les yeux remplie de fatigue, les traits tirés sur son visage, les cheveux en batailles tout montrait qu'il avait passé une assez mauvaise nuit... Il en avait l'habitude songea t-il avec un air dépité en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

D'un geste lent il ouvrit le robinet pour y laisser couler l'eau afin de s'y asperger le visage comme essayant de trouver un remède à sa fatigue. Puis sentant que cela n'avait aucun effet, l'homme posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du rebord du lavabo, et y baissa sa tête de dépit. Il resta un moment dans cette position sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la porte,qui était restée entre-ouverte, son fils l'avait observé faire et ce fût avec des froncements de sourcils qu'il avait remarqué plusieurs marques rougeâtres ainsi que des sortes de longue griffures tatouant son dos...

Il ne pût se poser plus de question qu'il entendit soudainement la porte de la chambre de ses parents s'ouvrir, apeuré il couru presque dans la sienne afin de se préparer pour le lycée.

«-Cal...» Souffla Gillian en entrant dans la salle de bain en ayant vu son mari dans cette position. Ce dernier surpris par sa présence s'était vivement retourné face à elle et lui avait déclaré: «-Hey Honey... Tu pouvais encore dormir tu sais...Il n'est que 6H.»

«-Oui, mais comme tu le sais j'ai toujours du mal à dormir lorsque tu n'es pas là...» Répondit-elle tout en s'approchant de lui avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres pour y passer ses bras autour de son cou afin de lui offrir un baiser furtif. «-Hello...» Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Hello...» Répéta t-il amusé par son comportement.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement quelque seconde quand tout d'un coup Gillian le prit dans ses bras et soupira contre son cou:«-Je l'ai encore entendu se lever vers 3h du matin...»

«-Oui je sais... Il est descendu au rez de chaussé et je l'ai vu s'assoir dans la cuisine pendant plusieurs minutes dans le noir...»

«-Dès fois je me demande s'il dort vraiment...»

L'expert en mensonge resta silencieux face à cette réplique, lorsqu'il entendit soudainement sa fille Louise proclamer fortement derrière la porte: «-Heu...Ce n'est pas qu'on aurait besoin de la salle de bain mais presque!»

«-Et depuis quand tu te lèves à cette heure-ci toi ?» Demanda intrigué le père, alors qu'il sentit sa femme rire de ce dialogue contre son torse.

«-Depuis que les chauffeurs de bus scolaire font grève et que je suis obligée d'emprunter un autre itinéraire avec un autre bus! Et aussi parce que tu as refusé de me payer mes cours de conduite!»

«-Aah bah vu comment la voiture avait fini l'autre fois, c'est sûr que je n'ai pas encore envie de claquer 600 dollars de réparation!» Railla le père toujours avec sa compagne dans ses bras qui riait de plus belle.

«-Quoi?! Mais c'était de ta faute ! Tout ça parce que tu...!» La jeune fille se tût brusquement et vociféra:«-Raaah bah voilà tu m'as encore mis des images dans ma tête! Raaah je...!» Exaspérée l'adolescente soupira de mécontentement puis descendit au rez-de chaussé pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

«-Elle me fait penser à Em' parfois...» Déclara Cal avec un air songeur.

«-Je me disais la même chose.» Confirma la psychologue souriante en s'étant légèrement reculé de son homme.

«-Je crois que je viens d'avoir une bonne idée pour calmer notre fille aux hormones chamboulée et lui laisser accès plus rapidement à la salle de bain...» Dit-il d'un ton quelque peu séducteur.

«-Ah oui?» Questionna la jeune femme en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur de ses dents.

«-Mmh...Yep! Je me disais que cette douche était assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes...» Affirma t-il en lançant un regard vers la douche en question.

«-Possible...mais je pense que cela nous ferrait perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose!» Répliqua t-elle en tapotant son torse de sa main avant de commencer à sortir de la pièce.

«-Quoi?! Mais non Gill' !» Dit-il d'un ton suppliant en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps en signe de déception.

«-Un autre fois peut-être!» Répondit-elle rieuse dans le couloir.

«-Mouais...» Marmonna Cal frustré alors qu'il regarda la douche avec amertume.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard toute la petite famille s'était réunie autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine, même Nicholas était présent bien qu'il n'avait comme toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

«-Si vous voulez on peut vous emmener au Lycée avant d'aller au travail, puisque avant on doit passer au Ncis.» Proposa Gillian en finissant son café.

«-J'avoue que cela m'arrangerais beaucoup plus que de faire tout un détour avec le bus...» Soupira Louise de soulagement tout en mangeant ses céréales.

«-Ok et toi Nick?» Demanda la mère en regardant son fils avec un petit sourire.

«-J'prendrais le bus.» Souffla t-il simplement en se levant de sa chaise pour ranger son bol dans l'évier sous l'oeil dépité de la jeune femme.

Après quoi l'adolescent partit sans un mot dans sa chambre, laissant les deux adultes et Louise finir de déjeuné. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cal s'apprêta à prendre son manteau qu'il avait négligemment laissé sur le canapé la veille au soir, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer signe que son fils avait dû partir. Il soupira puis enfila sa veste avant de rejoindre sa fille et sa femme restées dans la cuisine.

«-Bon, et bien on peut y aller!» Proclama le père avec un petit sourire.

«-Je vais prendre mes affaires!» Déclara Louise en se rendant vers l'entrée, tandis que Gillian s'était avancée vers son mari.

«-Il faut qu'on lui parle.» Proclama t-elle avec un regard déterminé.

«-Gill...» Soupira l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

«-Non Cal ! Cette fois c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Tu es aussi têtu que lui, ce qui n'arrange vraiment pas les choses! Ce soir je veux qu'on parle de ça tout les trois!»

«-Je ne sais pas si...» Commença à dire l'expert en mensonge d'un ton hésitant.

«-Tu n'as pas le choix!» La coupa la jeune femme en croisant ses bras contre son corps signe qu'elle n'obtempérait pas.

L'homme la regarda quelque secondes et voyant son regard sérieux, il souffla: «-Ok on parlera de ça ce soir...»

«-Merci...» Dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement avant de passer devant lui pour rejoindre sa fille.

Cal se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux puis suivit les traces de sa famille.

Le trajet ne dura que très peu de temps et arrivé sur place Cal se gara juste en face de l'établissement. Louise remercia ses parents et leur expliqua ensuite qu'elle rentrerait assez tôt car son professeur de physique-chimie étant absent elle n'aurait qu'une heure de cours dans l'après-midi. Le père et la mère avaient acquiescé à cette information puis la jeune fille leur avait offert un dernier sourire avant de partir.

«-Ils grandissent si vite...» Souffla Gillian en regardant par la fenêtre de leur véhicule sa fille discuter avec son groupe d'ami.

«-Ouais...» murmura son compagnon en voyant son fils ,le visage fermé, passer devant eux sans les voir.

Dans un nouveau soupir l'expert en mensonge mit la clé de contact et démarra la voiture pour se rendre au Ncis comme convenu. Et lorsque le couple était entré dans les locaux, ils furent toute de suite accueillit par le directeur lui même.

**( Why so serious ? -Hans Zimmer)**

«-Dr Lightman.» Salua Vance en regardant Cal.

«-Vous devriez dire X2 !» S'empressa de dire l'expert en mensonge faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension de Leon.«-Bah ouais vu qu'on est marié...» tenta t-il de s'expliquer vainement avec des gestes vagues de ses mains.

Le directeur émit une mine perplexe alors que Gillian avait levé ses yeux au ciel avant de répliquer: «-Laissez tomber! Le suspect est ici?»

«-Oui, nous l'avons installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il est Capitaine dans la section dans laquelle nos cinq hommes ont été tués.»

«-Quel est son nom?» Demanda la psychologue pendant que son conjoint s'amusait à observer la salle d'un regard circulaire.

«-John Perkins.»

«-Bon et bien... allons nous amusé!» Déclara soudainement Lightman en se dirigeant de manière nonchalante à la salle d'interrogatoire sous un soupir de sa compagne qui tenta de le rattraper.

«-Drôle de couple.» Murmura Leon dans un sourire tout en les suivant.

Peu de temps après Cal était entré dans la salle en question en compagnie de Vance, laissant Gillian avec Gibbs derrière la vitre sans tain.

«-Capitaine, est-ce bien vous qui avez appelé vos hommes pour les rassembler vers le poste avancé?» Demanda Leon debout, les deux mains derrière son dos.

«-Oui Monsieur.» Répondit l'homme d'une voix posée ,assit droit comme un "i", ce qui fit légèrement rire Lightman qui s'était appuyé contre un mur de la salle.

«-Dites nous en la raison.»

«-Une alerte du poste avancé nous ont informé que des hommes non identifiés ont traversé la limite du lieu sécurisé.»

«-Où étiez vous lors de cette alerte?»

«-Dans mon bureau.» Répondit l'homme en contractant une demi-seconde sa mâchoire sous l'oeil d'expert de Cal. «-J'ai par la suite rejoins mes hommes qui étaient déjà sur place puis nous avons contre-attaqué.»

«-Vous avez contre-attaqué qui?» Demanda soudainement Lightman en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-Les ennemis.» Dit Perkins comme une évidence.

«-Définissez vos "ennemis".»

«-Et bien ils étaient en face de moi.»

«-Et vous... vous êtes en face de moi et pourtant nous ne sommes pas ennemi ! Enfin quoique...» Fit l'expert en mensonge par des mouvement de mains et une moue de sa bouche.

«-Pourquoi avons nous retrouvé des balles provenant de vos armes dans les corps des Marines tués?» Questionna Vance.

«-Je ne sais pas...»Répondit l'homme en croisant ses bras contre lui.

«-C'est pas beau de mentir...» Dit Cal d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

«-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas !» Réfuta l'homme d'une voix quelque peu aiguë.

«-Vous savez...Vous me faites pensez à mes deux enfants !» Proclama Lightman en se détachant du mur pour faire quelque pas dans la pièce.«-Quand ils avaient 10 ans, tout les deux avaient établi un plan pour voler des cookies qui se trouvaient sur la table de la cuisine! Ils avaient tout prévu pour passer inaperçu, mais vraiment tout! Jusqu'à préparer un mensonge au cas où ils se feraient prendre !» L'expert en mensonge s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche se posta face au militaire et déclara: «-Mais la seul chose qu'ils avaient oublié de prévoir c'était...Moi ! Et leur mère bien sûr !» Se rattrapa t-il en faisant un geste d'excuse de sa main en direction de la vitre sans tain.

* * *

«-Il changera jamais...» Souffla Gibbs à côté de Gillian dans la pièce adjacente.

«-Non...» Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton rieur.

* * *

«-Je ne vois pas le rapport!» Rétorqua Perkins acerbe.

«-Attendez ! Laissez moi finir l'histoire ! Donc ils se sont fait attraper, et ils ont commencé a mentir, ma fille qui tient de sa mère a sût parfaitement contrôlé ses émotions. Or quelques secondes plus tard mon fils a eu l'intelligence de déclarer que le chien les avaient mangé!»

«-Et alors ?»

«-On a pas de chien!» Expliqua Cal en regardant droit dans les yeux le militaire.

Suite à cette conclusion Lightman approcha ensuite son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de Perkins et murmura d'un ton glacial: «-Vous mentez comme mon fils Capitaine... Dites nous pourquoi vous avez tué ces hommes?!»

Le concerné mima une expression de dégout quand tout d'un coup McGee ouvrit soudainement la porte de la pièce.

«-Monsieur, il faut absolument que vous veniez voir quelque chose, c'est important.»

Le directeur jeta un dernier regard au militaire avant d'obtempérer d'un hochement de tête.

«-Cal tu devrais aussi venir...» Signifia Timothy d'un ton navré.

Voyant le visage désolé de l'agent du Ncis, Cal émit une mine interrogative et décida de rejoindre son ami. C'est donc avec toute l'équipe du Ncis réunie que les deux experts en mensonges s'étaient retrouvés dans une sorte de salle de réunion. McGee leur avait indiqué de s'assoir, ce que Cal ne fit évidement pas, puis l'agent du ncis présenta l'écran de son ordinateur aux personnes présentent tout en enclenchant une vidéo.

«-Mais c'est Nick !» S'exclama Gillian stupéfaite en reconnaissant son fils sur les images.

«-Oui, c'était juste avant que lui et Gibbs ne partent au match de Basket.»

À cette annonce Cal ne pût s'empêcher de contracter sa mâchoire, avant de se redresser dans sa posture pour y voir Harrys glisser des mots au creux de l'oreille de son fils.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit?!» Demanda avec précipitation Lightman n'entendant rien de la conversation, en ne remarquant que le regard haineux du militaire sur l'écran.

«-Il le menace de faire du mal à sa famille, s'il ne se taisait pas sur ce qu'il a entendu.» Expliqua Tim en pinçant ses lèvres.

«-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu?!» Questionna l'expert en mensonge commençant à s'énerver face à cette révélation.

«-Nous ne le savons pas, mais sur la vidéo nous avons vu que Nicholas était entré dans les toilettes lorsque peu de temps après Harrys y était entré lui aussi.»

«-Il est possible que Nicholas ai entendu une conversation téléphonique privé entre Harrys et une autre personne. Alors qu'il se trouvait lui même dans les toilettes. Le quartier-maître a dû comprendre que c'était l'un des uniques endroit dépourvu de caméra.» Dit Ziva en remarquant le visage anxieux de Gillian.

«-Où se trouve Harrys?» Demanda Lightman d'une voix froide et le regard fixe.

«-Nous ne pouvons pas vous le mettre en confrontation Dr Lightman. Maintenant que l'affaire vous touche directement vous devez...» Commença à dire Vance avec un air sérieux.

«-Je crois que je ne me suis pas fais très bien comprendre... Où est Harrys?!» Répéta Cal avec un regard noir.

«-McGee, Dinozzo , amener le quartier-maître ici.» Proclama Gibbs d'un ton calme.

«-C'est comme si c'était fait Patron!» Répondit Tony en sortant de la pièce suivit de près par son collègue.

«-Ziva.» Commença à dire Gibbs vite coupé par l'agent du Mossad.

«-Je fais cracher le morceau à Perkins.» Déclara t-elle alors que Leroy hocha positivement la tête.

Avant de s'acquérir de sa tache, Ziva s'approcha de Gillian,posa une main sur son épaule et avec un sourire lui souffla: «-Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.»

La psychologue acquiesça, puis la brune s'en alla pour rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire.

«-Gibbs il faut qu'on parle.» Proclama Leon d'un ton autoritaire en sortant de la pièce vite suivit par son second.

«-Il ne peut plus interférer dans cette affaire.» Affirma Vance en regardant l'agent spécial qui leva ses yeux au ciel à cette réponse.

«-Leon...»

«-Cela le touche désormais de trop près, si Harrys a menacé son fils nous devons le tenir à l'écart pour sa sécurité.»

«-Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes avec la hiérarchie.»

«-Dites à vote ami de s'écarter de l'affaire.» Renchérit le patron en le pointant du doigt.

«-Il ne le fera pas, je le connais.»

«-S'il s'approche d'Harrys nous l'arrêterons.» Conclut Vance en commençant à partir.

«-Il est prêt à prendre tout les risques pour protéger sa famille, quoiqu'il en coûte, même moi je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter.»

«-Ce n'est qu'un homme.» Proclama le directeur en disparaissant dans un angle de couloir.

«-C'est un père...» Souffla Gibbs pour lui même avant de rentrer dans la salle de réunion pour y voir Cal tourner comme un lion dans une cage, pendant que Gillian tentait de le calmer.

«-Cal...Le Ncis est entrain de chercher Harrys, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est...»

«-Attendre ?!» Répliqua l'homme presque trop fortement.

«-Oui !» Affirma Gillian en se levant de sa place pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. «-Ais confiance en eux.»

«-Ils vont le retrouver.» Déclara Gibbs qui s'était placé au côté de la jeune femme.

«-S'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon fils...» Fit Lighman en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

«-Je sais.» Répondit Leroy en comprenant le message.

* * *

**(Everything, All at once - Correatown)**

Au même moment au Lycée, Nicholas venait de finir un cours assommant de langue étrangère et marchait désormais dans les couloirs vide de l'établissement scolaire pour se rendre à un autre cours...ennuyeux! Mais il dû s'arrêter brusquement dans son parcours en voyant l'abruti qui avait servit de petit-ami à sa soeur. Ce dernier avait l'audace de parler avec sa meilleure amie Rose, enfin ennuyer serait plus juste au vu de l'expression de colère de celle-ci. N'écoutant que lui, l'adolescent s'approcha avec détermination des deux jeunes gens.

«-Aller Rose... Je suis sûr que t'as envie de sortir avec moi...» Déclara David d'un ton séducteur.

«-Heu...De un tu es sorti avec ma meilleure amie...de deux vu ce que tu lui as fais, je crois que cela ne sera jamais possible entre nous et de trois...» Dit elle en le regardant avec un sourire. «-Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre!» Après cela, la jeune fille commença à s'en aller lorsqu'elle fut brutalement arrêtée par son assaillant qui la retint fermement par le bras.

«-C'est quoi ton problème?! Tu te crois mieux que les autres ?! C'est ça!»

«-Lâches moi David!»

«-T'es qu'une pute comme ton amie!»

Entendant cela, Nicholas se précipita vers le blond et lui décrocha un magnifique coup de poing dans sa mâchoire.

«-Retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire!» Proclama haineusement le jeune Lightman en pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur l'énergumène au sol. Ce dernier émit un soupir rieur en effaçant de sa main le sang coulant de sa bouche puis déclara:

«-Quoique ça peu se comprendre une pute et un connard ça va parfaitement bien ensemble...»

À ces mots Nicholas pris sa victime par le col et lui souffla en mettant son poing serré en l'air:«-Je t'avais prévenu de te tenir à l'écart...»

«-Nicholas ! Arrêtes il n'en vaux pas la peine!» S'interposa Rose en posant une main sur son avant bras.

Le jeune homme ,le regard noir, ne sembla pas vouloir obtempérer et voyant cela la jeune fille réitéra: «-Nick s'il te plait...Regardes moi!»

L'adolescent dériva lentement son regard sur son amie et remarquant le visage suppliant de celle-ci, il relâcha avec dépit l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa victime.

«-Merci...» Souffla Rose alors que David ayant eu la peur de sa vie avait comme la fois précédente courut comme un lapin.

«-Ta main! Elle saigne!» Signifia la jeune fille en prenant la main meurtrie de Nicholas dans la sienne suite au violent coup qu'il avait donné.

«-C'est rien...J'ai eu pire que ça tu sais.» Répliqua t-il d'un ton calme en haussant ses épaules.

«-Et ça devrait me rassurer?»

L'adolescent émit un sourire en coin face à cette réplique, alors que Rose soupira en le poussant vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Elle ouvrit ensuite un robinet et força le jeune homme à y placer sa main sous l'eau qui s'écoulait. Au contact du liquide il sentit de léger picotement sur sa blessure mais il ne montra rien de sa douleur à l'adolescente.

«-Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir de grimacer tu sais...Et puis il n'y a personne à impressionner ici.»

«-Comment tu sais que...»

«-Trainer dans les couloirs de l'entreprise de tes parents quand on était petit m'a beaucoup servit et puis Louise m'a appris deux trois trucs...»

«-Je vois...» Souffla t-il d'un ton rieur en regardant Rose aller chercher une serviette jetable pour essuyer sa main avec délicatesse. À ce geste lent, le jeune homme sembla comme hypnotisé.

«-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé Nick?» Demanda soudainement sa meilleure amie en continuant sa tâche.

«-Parce qu'il t'ennuyait.»

«-Non je veux dire...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te battes pour résoudre tes problèmes?» Questionna t-elle en regardant le jeune homme avec un air des plus sérieux alors qu'elle remarqua une expression de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

«-Parce que maintenant je peux protéger les personnes que j'aime...»Répondit-il en encrant son regard dans celui de sa meilleur amie qui fronça ses sourcils à cette réponse.

Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose lorsque les deux adolescents entendirent un vacarme assourdissant derrière la porte des toilettes. Interloqué Nicholas décida d'ouvrir celle-ci et de là il y discerna clairement le son de l'alarme de sécurité de l'école et un coup de feu ainsi que des cris raissoner dans les couloirs.

«-Nicholas qu'est-ce qui se passe?!»Demanda Rose inquiète par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

«-Je ne sais pas.» le jeune homme mit un pied dans le couloir et vit que celui-ci était totalement désert. Dès lors il décida d'avancer un peu plus lorsque tout d'un coup il entendit sa meilleure amie déclarer d'une voix tremblante: «-Nicholas restes ici! Ça peut être dangereux!»

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose! Restes ici je reviens!» Proclama t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. «-Ne bouges surtout pas ok?!» Répéta t-il avec un geste de la main. Ne sachant que faire la jeune fille acquiesça alors que Nicholas commença à marcher pas à pas vers un angle de couloir. Avoir joué les espions durant son enfance s'était avéré très utile quoiqu'en dise Loker.

Arrivé à l'angle du couloir, il se plaqua dos contre un mur de celui-ci, tenta de contrôler sa respiration puis pencha sa tête sur le côté pour y observer le lieu. Et s'est avec surprise qu'il vit le quartier-maître Harrys un pistolet à la main marcher dans la direction opposé. Dès lors il comprit la raison de sa venu, et sut que s'il voulait rester en vie il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici le plus vite possible.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

Petite info j'ai posté un Os humour **Tout est dans le dosage** dans les crossovers LTM* / Mentalist pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^.


	7. Chapitre 7: Pour toi

**Chapitre 7: Pour toi...** **( Introduce little anarchy - Hans Zimmer)**

Pendant ce temps l'ambiance au Ncis était de plus en plus électrique. Cal n'avait eu de cesse de vociférer contre tout le monde alors que personne n'avait encore retrouvé Harrys.

«-Et son téléphone ?! Vous ne pouvez pas le tracer avec ça ?!» Questionna Lightman hors de lui en marchant de long en large dans la pièce de travail du Ncis.

«-Il est brouillé, je ne peux pas le localiser.» Stipula McGee tout en effectuant des recherches sur son ordinateur.

«-Patron, en fouillant dans les relevés bancaires d'Harrys j'ai remarqué d'importantes sommes d'argent sur son compte. Et...Ce n'est pas ce que gagnerait un fonctionnaire en un mois!» Affirma Dinozzo, avec air surpris, face à son ordinateur.

«-Trafics?» Questionna Gibbs alors qu'il s'était mit au côté de Tony pour regarder l'écran.

«-Possible, ce qui est étonnant c'est que notre cher Capitaine Perkins à autant d'argent que lui et ça sur divers paradis fiscaux...»

«-Il faut trouver le lien.»

«-Toute de suite Patron.» Concéda l'italien en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

«-Gibbs ! Gibbs!» Cria soudainement une brune en déboulant comme une tornade dans la pièce pour se poster devant le concerné.

«-Hey doucement Abby!» Calma l'agent de sa main, en voyant la gothique complètement chamboulée.

«-C'est affreux!...Je...il faut l'aider...»Dit-elle paniquée avec des gestes rapides de ses bras.

«-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!»

«-Mets la chaines des infos!» réussir t-elle à dire alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normal.

Gibbs tourna sa tête vers McGee et ce dernier sans un mot activa le téléviseur sur la chaine demandée.

«-Mais c'est...» Commença à dire Gillian choquée en reconnaissant l'établissement que les journalistes filmaient tandis que celui-ci était entouré par plusieurs véhicules de police.

«-Le lycée de Nick et Louise !» Confirma Abby avec un air dépité. «-Ils disent qu'un homme est à l'intérieur avec une arme à feu! Toutes les issues ont été bouclés, la police veut tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur!»

«-Harrys.» Souffla Gibbs en crispant sa mâchoire en regardant les images défiler devant ses yeux.

«-Oui ! Je pense qu'il veut s'en prendre à Nick! Il faut aller le sauver!» Proclama Abby presque furieuse.

«-Regarder! C'est Louise!» Signifia soudainement Tony en pointant du doigt la jeune fille sur l'écran de télévision, alors qu'un journaliste avait fait un plan des rescapés.

«-Tony appel Ziva, McGee avec moi et dites à un agent de faire venir Louise ici.»

«-Oui Patron.» Dirent en coeur les deux hommes en se levant d'un seul chef.

Gibbs s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'ascenseur lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans son action comme cherchant quelque chose.

«-Un problème Gibbs?» Demanda Tony voyant l'air inquiet de l'homme.

«-Cal...» Soupira t-il en ne voyant aucune trace de la présence de son ami.

«-Vous pensez qu'il va tenter de rentrer à l'intérieur?» Demanda McGee soucieux en connaissant le tempérament impulsif de l'expert en mensonge.

Leroy ne répondit rien mais son visage en disait long sur la réponse qu'il avait en tête.

«-Oh mon dieu...» Souffla Gillian horrifiée,en sentant ses jambes défaillir, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu que son homme était partit discrètement des lieux.

«-On va les retrouver, tout les deux...Ok Gill'...» Proclama Gibbs d'un ton calme, en posant une main amical contre sa joue. «-Je te le promet.» Certifia t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. La gorge serrée la jeune femme ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement la tête.«-Abby tu restes avec Gillian.»

«-Je ne comptais pas aller ailleurs.» Dit la brune en s'approchant de son amie pour tenter de la réconforter. «-Viens on va s'assoir Gillian...» Souffla t-elle à la psychologue, qui totalement désarçonnée par la situation se laissa faire.

* * *

Alors que l'équipe du Ncis se préparait pour la mission de sauvetage, Cal avait prit sa voiture pour se rendre au Lightman Group. Arrivé sur les lieux, l'expert en mensonge courut presque dans les locaux, jusqu'à se trouver dans son bureau. Il ouvrit sans ménagement la porte de son débarras puis ouvrit prestement un petit meuble pour y voir un coffre fort. Il composa le code d'ouverture, et ce dernier s'ouvrant il prit avec rapidité l'objet qui l'intéressait.

Cette fois-ci il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son fils...cette fois-ci...il sera là, se jura t-il en chargeant l'arme qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour ensuite l'a cacher sous sa veste. Après quoi, il se releva avec rapidité et c'est avec une grande précipitation qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir celle-ci, il dû subitement s'arrêter dans son action en entendant une voix familière l'interpellée, enfin deux pour être plus précis.

«-Dr Lightman!» Proclama Eli qui venait à la rencontre de l'expert en mensonge en compagnie de Ria.

«-On a vu ce qu'il se passait à la télé! C'est Harrys n'est-ce pas?»Questionna Torres tandis que Lightman n'avait pas encore daigner leur faire face.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?» Demanda soudainement Loker intrigué, en remarquant le stoïcisme de l'homme ainsi que le poing droit de celui-ci fortement serré. Cette dernière était tellement comprimée qu'on pouvait même y voir ses phalanges blanchir.

«-Occupez-vous de vos affaires Loker!» Cracha Cal acerbe sans se retourner.«-Et si jamais vous dites au Ncis que vous m'avez vu... croyez moi que je ferais en sorte que vous ne trouviez plus de boulot de votre vie!» Affirma t-il une main sur la poignée de la porte de sortie.

«-Vous aller là bas...» Souffla Ria en comprenant le pourquoi de sa gestuelle.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et sortit de l'entreprise afin de courir jusqu'à son véhicule pour se rendre à l'établissement scolaire de ses enfants.

* * *

Du côté du Lycée, l'équipe de Gibbs venait tout juste d'arriver sur place. Et celui-ci en quelques minutes avait été envahis par divers journalistes, agents de sécurités, secouristes, et voyeurs de proximités...

Tout cette cohue général ne faisait qu'augmenter la panique chez certains. Ce que les fédéraux tentaient à tout prix de tempérer en ayant installés un périmètre de sécurité. Leroy fit un regard circulaire sur les lieux pour y observé le moindre détail lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux brun,vêtu d'un uniforme de police, se posta devant son équipe.

«-Agent spécial Gibbs je présume. Nous avons appris que c'est vous qui guiderez l'opération.» Déclara l'homme en uniforme.«-Sergent Peters.» Se présenta t-il en lui tendant sa main.

«-La situation.» Dit Gibbs d'un ton plat en lançant un regard presque noir à Peters, en songeant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire les présentations. Ce dernier émit un petit sourire de mépris et laissa tomber sa main dans le vide.

«-Nous avons su par quelques rescapés que le suspect se trouverait vers le bâtiment nord.» Expliqua le policier en leur indiquant de le suivre jusqu'à un véhicule où un plan du lycée avait été posé. «-Le problème c'est que l'issue de secours la plus proche a été condamnée pour des raisons de travaux.» Affirma t-il en pointant du doigt la dite sortie de secours sur la carte. «-Pour pouvoir intervenir il faut entrer par l'entrée principal et déployer des équipes de terrain, nous sécuriserons ainsi pas à pas le bâtiment, dans chacune de notre progression. Le suspect serra par la suite encerclé et... arrêté.»Déblatéra t-il en regardant Gibbs qui sembla réfléchir à ses paroles.

«-C'est un Marines, Gibbs. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.» Déclara Ziva en fixant son patron muet.

«-Ah et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que le suspect ne s'avérait pas être tout à fait dans son état normal. Il semblerait que ses paroles étaient parfois incohérentes et qu'il ait eu des spasmes. Cela vient de mettre rapporté par des professeurs rescapés, qui auraient vu l'homme armé déambuler dans les couloirs de manière chancelante.»

«-Drogue.» Clarifia Gibbs.

«-Probablement.»

«-Il reste beaucoup d'élève?» Demanda McGee en fronçant ses sourcils.

«-Heureusement non. D'après nos dernières informations il resterait une classe avec un professeur nommé... Mr White.» Confirma le policier en regardant son calepin de note.

«-Ainsi que Nicholas.» Renchérit Tony avec un air sérieux.

«-Nicholas?» Questionna le sergent ne voyant pas qui cela pouvait être.

«-Son fils...» Soupira Gibbs en remarquant que Cal était entrain de se faufiler discrètement entre la masse de voyeur qui venait assister à l'intervention. Ce dernier s'apprêtait a réussir à contourner les équipes de police lorsqu'une personne l'en empêcha en se postant devant lui.

«-Laisses moi passer Leroy, tu sais que même si tu me l'interdis je le ferais quand même.» Déclara Cal d'un ton dur, la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir.

«-Je sais.» Dit Leroy en lui présentant un gilet par balle.

Cal émit une mine dubitatif à ce geste tandis que son ami lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à prendre le vêtement de sécurité. L'expert en mensonge soupira puis commença à mettre la dite protection sur lui.

«-Jolie arme.» Proclama l'agent spécial en ayant remarqué le pistolet à sa ceinture, alors qu'il était entrain de s'équiper.

«-J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis.» Expliqua t-il pour toute réponse en bouclant son gilet.

Gibbs émit un léger rire puis indiqua à l'expert en mensonge de le suivre, celui-ci opina du chef et marcha derrière ses pas vite suivit par le reste de l'équipe qui les avaient vu faire.

* * *

Au Ncis, Gillian ne cessait de faire les cents pas alors qu'Abby tentait désespérément de la calmer.

«-Ça va aller Gill'... tu verras Gibbs va tous les sauver!» Affirma la brune avec un petit sourire de réconfort, en observant la jeune femme qui s'était subitement arrêtée de marcher pour lancer un regard de désespoir à son amie. Lorsque soudainement cette dernière entendit une voix familière s'écrier derrière son dos:

«-Maman!»

«-Louise!» Dit la mère en se retournant vivement pour prendre sa fille dans sa bras. «-Tu...tu vas bien?» Demanda t-elle inquiète en regardant la moindre parcelle de peau de la jeune fille, pour être sûre de son état de santé.

«-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien.» Affirma t-elle avec un petit sourire pour la rassurer. «-Nick est encore là bas n'est-ce pas?» Questionna t-elle en voyant l'air triste de sa mère et d'Abby.«-Il faut faire quelque chose !» Proclama t-elle avec autorité. «-On ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire !»

«-Lou'... L'équipe de Gibbs est déjà sur place...On ne peut rien faire à part attendre.»

«-Et Papa il est où?» Demanda l'adolescente en ne voyant aucune trace de présence de son père dans la salle.

«-Il...est...» Hésita Gillian en remarquant le regard désarmé de sa fille.

«-Il est là bas...» Comprit Louise, simplement en regardant le visage de sa mère qui fit une mine surprise à ce constat.

* * *

**(Imagine the fire - Hans Zimmer)**

Au même instant Cal se trouvait désormais dans l'établissement scolaire, les couloirs de celui-ci étaient vide de toute présence humaine, seul le son de l'alarme couvrait les pas des agents spéciaux du Ncis. Ces derniers progressaient rapidement sans faire de bruit en longeant les murs avec leur arme pointée en avant. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent vers un angle de couloir. Gibbs stoppa leur avancée d'un seul geste de la main puis indiqua de celle-ci à Tony et Ziva de prendre le couloir de droite. Ces derniers acquiescèrent et marchèrent dans le silence le plus total dans le couloir désigné.

Le leader fit ensuite le même geste à McGee et au sergent Peters qui les avaient accompagnés et leur montra le couloir de gauche. Les deux hommes hochèrent positivement la tête et disparurent à l'angle du couloir. Il ne restait plus que lui et Cal, et se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'est donc dans un seul mouvement, côte à côte, qu'ils s'avancèrent vers le couloir d'en face.

* * *

Dans un autre couloir, Nicholas était revenu auprès de Rose dans les toilettes.

«-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !», proclama le jeune Lightman d'un air très sérieux.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?», Demanda d'une voix inquiète la jeune fille.

«-Un homme armé et je crois qu'il veut me tuer...»

«-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il s'en prendrait à toi ?!» Questionna t-elle confuse par cet aveux.

«-Trop long pour t'expliquer ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Tu sais où se trouve la sortie de secours la plus proche?»

«-Oui elle n'est pas très loin d'ici, vers la salle de cours d'histoire !»

«-Ok... Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, si on reste ici il va nous trouver !»Affirma le jeune homme en regardant sa meilleure amie perturbée par ce qu'il se passait. «-Hey...je te promet qu'on va s'en sortir ok?» Souffla t-il en posant une main affectueuse sur la joue de l'adolescente qui hocha positivement la tête avec un petit sourire. «-Bon il faut qu'on y aille...»

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois puis Nicholas ouvrit lentement la porte des toilettes puis dans un geste rapide prit la main de sa meilleure amie pour la guider à travers les couloirs sans vie du lycée.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux jeunes gens virent enfin au loin l'issue de secours, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la rejoindre, ils durent s'arrêter dans leur action quand ils entendirent une voix masculine derrière eux.

«-Lightman !»

Reconnaissant la voix, le désigné se retourna vivement et répondit avec surprise:

«-M'sieur White ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous n'êtes pas sortit?»

«-J'ai une dizaine d'élèves coincés avec moi.» Expliqua t-il en montrant de sa main sa salle de cours avec les élèves apeurés par la situation.

«-Il y a une issue de secours au fond !» Renseigna le jeune homme en parlant à voix basse. «-Il faut qu'on réussisse à l'atteindre sans se faire repérer!»

«-Certaines issues ont été condamnées suite aux travaux effectués, je ne sais pas si celle-ci l'est ou non...»

«-Il faut essayer, on n'a pas le choix.» Déclara l'adolescent avec un air déterminé.

White ne répondit rien mais regarda avec insistance la porte en question avant de déclarer: «-Vous rester ici, je vais aller voir si elle est ouverte.»

«-Je viens avec vous !» Riposta Nicholas.

«-Lightman...» Soupira le professeur d'histoire.

«-S'il est derrière vous, vous n'aurez aucune chance de survie.»

L'homme parût réfléchir alors que Nicholas renchérit avec une regard suppliant:

«-Monsieur croyez moi, je sais ce que je dis...»

White soupira une nouvelle fois, puis hocha positivement la tête en lui indiquant d'un geste de la main de le suivre.

«-Rose, rentres dans la salle avec les autres. Je reviens.» Ordonna t-il d'un ton calme à la jeune fille.

«-Nick !» Dit-elle apeurée par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

«-Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait...» Réitéra t-il en encrant son regard dans le sien.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard dépité puis souffla: «- Fais attention à toi...»

«-Promis.»

À ces dernières paroles, Rose entra dans la pièce où s'y trouvaient d'autres élèves. Puis la sachant en sécurité, Nicholas marcha derrière son professeur tout en jetant des coup d'oeil en arrière guettant le moindre mouvement suspect.

* * *

Au même moment Tony et Ziva progressaient avec leur arme en avant dans leur couloir, devenu totalement silencieux suite à l'arrêt de l'alarme de sécurité, cherchant une quelconque présence humaine.

«-On se croirait dans le film SWAT, sauf que là c'est un lycée...»

«-Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de faire une comparaison de film Tony?»Questionna la jeune femme brune en lançant un regard en biais à l'italien.

«- La vie est un film Ziva...» Stipula le brun en lui lançant le même regard.

«-Espérons dès lors que celui-ci se finit bien.»

«-Il ne peut en être qu'ainsi.»

«-Pourquoi en es tu si sûr ?»

«-Un homme ne peut pas souffrir autant.»

«-Tu parles de Cal?» Questionna t-elle toujours en marchant à pas mesuré.

«-Il a trop souffert pour perdre un fils.»

«-Gibbs à perdu sa femme et sa fille tout comme Patrick d'ailleurs...Et je ne pense pas que Cal pense à sa souffrance, seule sa famille a de l'importance... Il se met en second plan.»

«-Tout comme toi tu veux dire.» Riposta t-il en lui lançant un regard qu'elle seule pouvait en comprendre le message. La brune allait lui répliquer quelque chose quand elle entendit du bruit un peu plus loin. Ziva indiqua d'un regard un autre couloir, Tony acquiesça et commença à avancer au côté de la jeune femme pour se diriger vers le bruit suspect.

* * *

** ( I See the Fire - Ed Sheeran )**

«-C'est fermé !» Déclara White alors qu'il avait essayé à plusieurs reprise d'ouvrir la porte de sortie de secours.

«-Bon sang ! On fait comment maintenant ?» Questionna Nicholas inquiet.

«-La prochaine sortie de secours se trouve vers l'infirmerie...»

«-Mais c'est à trois couloirs d'ici ! On a plus de risque à se faire prendre !»

«-Je sais...» Soupira le professeur dépité.

«-Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres et qu'on établisse un plan.»

«-Vous avez raison.»

Nicholas et son professeur marchèrent silencieusement vers la salle de cours d'histoire, quand soudainement ils entendirent une voix derrière eux proclamer:

«-Lightman !»

À l'annonce de son nom, le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre le quartier-maître Harrys une arme à feu pointée sur eux.

«-Enfin je vous trouve !»

«-Qui êtes vous ?!» Questionna White en se positionnant face à son élève comme pour le protéger d'une éventuelle agression.

«-Peu importe qui je suis ! Je vous conseille de vous écartez immédiatement!» Déclara t-il haineusement avec une mimique incontrôlée de sa bouche.

«-Hors de question !» Réfuta le professeur dans une posture droite comme si rien ne pourrait l'ébranler.

«-Monsieur, partez avec les autres, celui qu'il veut c'est moi.» Affirma Nicholas,derrière lui, d'un ton calme.

«-Écoutez c'que le morveux vous dis !»

«-Je ne peux pas vous laisser, si je pars il vous tuera.» Dit White en ne lâchant pas du regard leur assaillant.

«-Si vous rester il nous tuera tout les deux, une dizaine de vie contre une...Croyez vous que cela en vaux la peine...»

«-Je ne peux pas...» Souffla l'homme à lunette l'arme pointée sur lui.

«-Mourir maintenant ou demain pour moi ça ne changera rien ! Partez tant qu'il en est encore temps !» Déclara avec vigueur l'adolescent en voyant Harrys se contrôler de toute ses forces pour ne pas tirer dans l'immédiat.

«-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Vous êtes jeune, vous avez la vie devant vous...»

«-Sauvez les, sauvez là...» Souffla t-il en lui lançant un regard désespéré en se postant à ses côté.

White émit une mine d'incompréhension quand tout d'un coup Harrys cria:

«-Approche morveux ou j'te jure que je butte ton prof de mes deux.»

«-Ne l'écoutez pas Lightman.» Proclama l'homme à lunette en voyant son élève marcher avec lenteur vers l'homme armé.

«-Dites...Dites à ma mère que je suis désolé de l'avoir fait souffrir...» Dit Nicholas en tournant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

«-Ne faites pas ça !» S'écria le professeur avec un geste vif de la main.

«-C'est ça ! Avance lentement !» Clarifia Harrys en faisant des mouvements avec son arme pour lui faire signe de venir vers lui, tandis qu'il émettait plusieurs petits mouvements de sa tête dans des sortes de spasme incontrôlés.

Remarquant cela White proclama furieux en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur: «-Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous faites ! Vous êtes sous substances!»

«-Ta gueule le binoclard !» Protesta le militaire en pointant l'arme sur Nicholas qui avait mit ses deux mains en avant.

«-Ce n'est qu'un gamin !» Cria White hors de lui. «-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?!»

«-Il était là c'est tout ...»Répliqua amèrement Harrys en épongeant son front de sueur à l'aide de sa main libre. «-J'dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix...»

Et c'est à ce moment là que Nicholas vit les yeux se dilater de l'homme, les narines s'écartés et ses sourcils se froncer.

Alors voilà...C'est comme ça que sa vie allait finir, au milieu d'un piteux couloir de son bahut par un homme qui n'avait même plus le contrôle de ses actes. Il regrettait tellement de chose à cet instant... D'avoir fait souffrir les gens qu'ils aimaient bien évidemment...Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus c'était le fait de ne lui avoir rien dit à elle... Peut-être que c'était sa punition, de ne pas avoir su protéger sa famille comme il aurait dû le faire il y a cinq ans de ça.

La peur montait de plus en plus en lui lorsqu'il vit l'homme en face de lui enlever le cran d'arrêt de son arme. La respiration de l'adolescent se fit plus saccadée en songeant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendrait de l'autre côté... Il ne croyait pas en dieu, il n'avait jamais pût depuis...

La seule chose en qui il avait foi...c'était elle, et elle ne le saurait jamais... Il mourait mais au moins elle vivrait, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. La mort n'était qu'un chemin qu'on empruntait tous non ? Alors autant la regarder dans le yeux pensa t-il en relevant sa tête pour encrer son regard sombre dans celui haineux du militaire, la main toujours en avant avec son arme dans celle-ci. Une seconde de votre vie remettant en cause toutes celles que vous avez vécu... Un choix de vie et de mort dans la main d'un seul homme... Les histoires ne finissaient jamais par un ils vécurent heureux...

«-Lâchez ça !» Cria White derrière Nicholas toujours aussi stoïque.

* * *

«-T'as entendu ?!» Questionna Cal à son ami, qui lui lança un regard inquiet, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques couloirs de l'homme à l'arme à feu.

N'écoutant plus qu'eux les deux hommes se mirent à courir le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

* * *

«-NE FAITES PAS ÇA !» Hurla le professeur alors que le militaire commença à appuyer sur la détente de son arme.

«-J'ai pas le choix !» Réfuta le militaire en se passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

«-On a tous le choix !» S'écria l'homme à lunette.

«-J'suis désolé...» Souffla Harrys en actionnant son arme, ce qui provoqua le bruit d'une détonation raisonnant dans tout l'établissement. À ce coup de feu, surpris Nicholas avait automatiquement fermé ses yeux alors qu'il entendit un cris, puis ne sachant pourquoi il se sentit comme violemment poussé en arrière. Un autre coup de feu...

Ça y est... la mort l'avait rattrapée... cette fois-ci...

_**À SUIVRE...**_Voulez-vous vraiment la suite ? muahaha argh je ne sais pas...


	8. Chapter 8: Tomber

**Lightman5: J'ai posté un OS humour/famille: uniquement sur mon site "La petite erreur", pour ceux que ça intéresse je vous conseille de le lire avant ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Tomber (Say something - Christina Aguilera ****-**** Great Big World) / chapitre posté sur mon site**

Le noir persistait autour de lui, pourtant il ne ressentait rien... Aucune douleur... juste le noir et le bruit autour de lui. Le bruit ? À cette question Nicholas ouvrit subitement ses yeux et vit le plafond immaculé de son lycée. Si le paradis était son lycée,il voudrait bien mourir un seconde fois. Sa main posée sur son torse, il tapota celui-ci à la recherche de la moindre blessure et c'est étrangement qu'il n'en trouva aucune. Il est mort si vite que ça? Perturbé par ce qu'il lui arrivait il tenta de se relever péniblement quant il vit à ses côtés son professeur d'histoire allongé au sol une main posée sur son bras, affichant une grimace de douleur.

- M'sieur White ! Déclara paniqué l'adolescent en s'accroupissant vers l'homme blessé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Lightman... Occupez-vous d'elle...Affirma le professeur la mâchoire crispée en lançant un regard devant lui.

- D'elle ?! Questionna Nicholas ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, alors qu'il tourna sa tête en arrière. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il cru mourir pour la deuxième fois, l'enfer l'avait accueilli songea t-il tandis que ses pupilles se dilatèrent de peur en voyant le corps inerte face à lui.

* * *

- Il y a eu un deuxième coup de feu ! Proclama Cal en courant toujours en compagnie de Gibbs.

Et ce fût à un angle de couloir qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Tony et Ziva.

- On a entendu des coups de feux ! Déclara Dinozzo.

- Ça venait de là bas ! Affirma Ziva en désignant le couloir face à eux.

Cal ne répondit rien et commença à courir dans cette direction vite suivit par l'équipe du Ncis. Quelques secondes plus tard l'expert en mensonge arrêta lentement sa course en voyant la scène devant lui.

- Restes avec moi Rose ! Déclara Nicholas d'une voix quelque peu tremblante alors qu'ils avaient les deux mains posées sur le torse ensanglanté de sa meilleure amie.

- J'suis là... J'ai besoin de toi !

- Nicholas... Souffla la jeune fille semi-consciente.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça?! Questionna t-il presque haineusement toujours concentré sur sa blessure, alors que du sang s'échappait de plus en plus. - C'est moi qui aurais dû être à ta place, cette balle ne t'étais pas destinée !

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fais... Répondit-elle de manière saccadée en le regardant la tête basse. - Je l'ai fais pour les mêmes raison qui t'ont poussé à te mettre face à cette arme.

- Tu mérite plus de vivre que moi... Souffla t-il en appuyant plus fortement sur sa blessure.

- Tu sais que c'est faux... Nicholas regarde moi... s'il te plait regarde moi... Répéta t-elle d'une voix brisée tandis que le jeune homme portait un regard sombre sur le sang s'écoulant de ses mains. - Nick je t'en pris...

À cette supplication, le garçon tourna lentement sa tête et y rencontra le regard larmoyant de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as une famille...

- Rose...Souffla t-il.

- Écoutes moi s'il te plait. Proclama t-elle alors que des larmes perlaient sur sa joue. - Tu as une famille qui t'aime...et qui a besoin de toi...Promets moi de te battre...promets moi de réaliser tes rêves...promet moi de vivre ...

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi... Souffla t-il avec dépit.

- Si, tu y arriveras et tu sais pourquoi ? Questionna t-elle en sentant ses forces la quitter de plus en plus.

Nicholas tourna sa tête de droite gauche et la jeune fille répondit: - Tu es le garçon le plus généreux, gentil, attentionné,drôle, intelligent que j'ai jamais connu... J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai foi en toi... Avoua t-elle en le regardant avec tristesse. - Tu te rappelles...quand tu m'avais invité à danser...et que je t'ai dis... que mon coeur était déjà pris ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je parlais de toi Nick...Souffla t-elle avec un léger sourire en sentant une autre larme couler sur sa joue. - Je t'aime...

À ces derniers mots Nicholas ne pût s'empêcher de verser une larme. Un silence se fit lorsque le jeune homme le regard toujours fixé sur la blessure souffla:

- Je ... Commença t-il à dire, mais il s'arrêta bien vite dans ses propos lorsqu'il vit que son amie avait subitement fermer les yeux. - ROSE ! S'écria t-il. - Restes avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J't'en supplie ! Restes avec moi !

Voyant ça, Cal se précipita au côté de son fils pour l'aider alors que Gibbs s'était approché de White pour lui demander: - Vous pouvez tenir le coup ?

- Oui ça ira... Affirma l'homme à lunette les dents serrés.

- Vous savez où est parti le tireur ? Questionna Dinozzo en tentant de faire abstraction de la scène non loin de lui pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

- Je l'ai vu emprunter les escaliers, il a dû avoir peur en entendant des personnes de votre équipe arriver...

- Le toit ! Proclama Tony en regardant son patron qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

Les quatre agents du Ncis coururent jusqu'au escalier puis après cinq minutes de course intense, ils arrivèrent sur le toit où ils virent avec surprise Harrys ayant passé la barrière de sécurité pour se pencher dans le vide.

- Harrys ! Revenez ! Cria Gibbs pour que l'homme l'entende.

- J'ai pas le choix... Soupira le concerné en regardant le vide comme attiré par un aimant.

- On a toujours le choix ! Riposta l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant avec un geste vif de sa main.

- Non... Souffla t-il en lançant un regard à l'agent spécial avant de mettre un pied dans le vide pour sauter.

- NON ! Hurla Gibbs en accourant vers la barrière pour s'y pencher et y voir le corps sans vie du militaire au sol. Comprenant que tout était fini Leroy recula alors que Ziva lui demanda: - Je dis aux équipes de venir ?

Gibbs ne prononça pas un mot mais hocha positivement la tête avant de refaire le chemin inverse pour rejoindre son ami qui était resté en bas. Ce dernier avait écarté son fils du corps ensanglanté de Rose, et avait lui même pris le relais pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Voulant à tout prix être au près de son amie, le jeune homme tenait la main de celle-ci tout en lui répétant des mots réconfortant à son oreille.

* * *

Lorsque deux minutes plus tard les secours arrivèrent enfin à leur rencontre pour prendre en charge la victime au sol. Celle-ci fût très vite mit sur une civière et transportée avec rapidité à l'extérieur sur les traces de Nicholas et de son père jusqu'à une ambulance.

- Désolé Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas venir ! Stipula d'un geste de la main un brancardier.

- C'est ma... meilleure amie! Proclama presque furieux Nicholas d'être rejeté ainsi.

- Je suis désolé...

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! C'est moi qui devrait être à sa place !

- Laissez le... Dit Cal avec un air déterminé.

Le soignant sembla réfléchir lorsque soudainement il leur fit signe de rentrer tout les deux dans le véhicule. Quelques minutes plus tard l'ambulance arriva devant un hôpital et de là les soignant descendirent du moyen de transport avec la patiente sur la civière. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite avec précipitation à l'intérieur du bâtiment vite suivit par les deux Lightman. Dès qu'ils eurent traversé la porte une horde de médecins s'étaient accaparés la patiente.

- Diagnostique ! Proclama l'un d'entre eux.

- Plaie par balle au niveau du thorax, nous pensons que les poumons ont été perforés ! Déblatéra un des ambulanciers qui les avait accompagné.

- Son nom ?

- Rose ! Répondit Nicholas se trouvant à ses côtés alors que le médecin lui lança un regard interrogateur. - C'est son prénom. Signifia le jeune homme un peu perdu.

- Tu es son petit-ami ?

- Non...juste un ami. Souffla t-il le regard perdu.

- On va s'occuper d'elle ! Affirma le soignant avec un sourire réconfortant que l'adolescent ne lui rendit pas, trop bouleversé par ce qu'il se passait.

- Elle est restée inconsciente depuis combien de temps ? Questionna le même médecin tandis que les ambulanciers aidaient celui-ci à emmener la jeune fille vers des grandes portes.

- 20 minutes à peu près ! Déclara un homme portant une veste de secouriste.

- Ok merci les gars on prend le relais ! Proclama le chirurgien aidé par d'autres de ses confrères à passer la porte battante pour se rendre dans le couloir interdit au public. Nicholas dans un état second voulu les suivre mais un homme en blouse blanche l'en empêcha en se plaçant devant lui.

- Désolé mon garçon mais tu ne peux pas entrer.

- C'est mon amie ! Elle ... Elle a besoin de moi ! Dit Nicholas presque rageusement d'un geste vif de la main.

- Ton amie va se faire opérer donc tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre dans la petite salle là bas,qu'on vienne te donner de ses nouvelles. Conseilla t-il en désignant la dite salle d'attente de son doigt.

N'aimant pas ces paroles Nicholas commença à serrer ses poings de rages et remarquant cela son père s'empressa de le prendre par les épaules pour le faire reculer du médecin qui avait froncé ses sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette action.

- On va attendre là bas Nick...Souffla Cal alors que son fils dans un mouvement brusque se défit de son emprise en proclamant sèchement: - J'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire ! J'ai...J'ai pas besoin de toi... Dit-il en se détournant de son père pour se diriger avec lenteur vers la salle d'attente afin d'y assoir sur un siège de manière désinvolte. Cal l'observa faire puis avec un visage fermé il rejoignit son fils pour s'assoir en face de lui.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Cal vit au loin sa petite famille arrivée dans leur direction suite à l'appel qui l'avait passé entre temps pour leur informer de la situation. C'est donc avec un sourire de soulagement qu'il réceptionna sa fille Louise dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ma puce ?

- Ça peut aller... Répondit-elle en pensant à sa meilleure amie qui se faisait opérer. - Et Nick ?

Cal ne répondit rien mais lança un regard vers l'adolescent qui s'était muré dans le silence depuis qu'il était dans la salle d'attente. Louise comprit le message et se dirigea vers le jeune homme afin d'accorder son soutient. Le père les regarda faire puis tourna sa tête et s'est avec surprise qu'il vit sa fille ainée le prendre dans ses bras.

- Emily... Souffla Cal en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Tu m'as fais peur papa... J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé au info et dès le coup de téléphone de Gillian je suis venue le plus vite possible.

Le père embrassa sa fille sur sa tempe puis celle-ci voyant au loin son frère et sa soeur assis côte à côte, elle décida de les rejoindre afin de les aider dans cette épreuve.

- Cal... Souffla Gillian avec un air triste.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard ...Dit-il dépité le regard livide.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

L'homme se tût et baissa son regard au sol tandis que sa compagne s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Dans les bras de sa femme il sentit comme un nouveau souffle mais cela n'avait pas enlevé toute cette culpabilité qui déferlait en lui et cela même après toute ces années à ses côtés.

Les heures s'écoulèrent alors que Cal et Gillian s'étaient retrouvés assis côte à côte sur les bancs de la salle d'attente en compagnie de la mère de Rose, qui était tout de suite venu à l'appel d'urgence des médecins. Celle-ci ne cessait de jeter des regards dans toute la pièce comme attendant la présence d'un médecin pour faire un point sur la situation. La voyant faire la psychologue avait pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne puis lui avait soufflé des mots réconfortant pour que celle-ci garde espoir et confiance sur la suite des événements.

Nicholas, lui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un minimètre, les bras croisés sur ses cuisses,la tête en avant et le regard perdu, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de ses soeurs qui étaient assis de chaque côté. Emily avait posé une main réconfortante sur une de ses mains, mais le jeune homme n'en n'avait même pas sentit le contact tant son esprit était chamboulé.

Chaque minutes qui passaient étaient un supplice pour chacune des personnes présentent dans la pièce. Lorsque soudainement après plusieurs heures d'attente la mère de Rose se leva subitement de sa place en voyant un médecin arriver dans leur direction. Sentant du mouvement autour de lui, Nicholas releva avec rapidité sa tête et reconnu le médecin de tout à l'heure. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire sur son état de santé de sa meilleure amie, il se stoppa net dans son action en voyant la micro-expression du soignant.

- Non... Souffla t-il d'un regard perdu.

À ce mot son père le regarda surpris lorsque le médecin déclara:- Je suis désolé nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu...

Suite à ces paroles la mère de Rose pleura toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que Gillian essayait de la calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Elle a fait une hémorragie...la balle était mal logée... Continua de débiter le médecin lorsque Nicholas se leva d'un bond pour crier avec rage en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur:

- VOUS AVIEZ DIS QUE VOUS PRENDRIEZ SOINS D'ELLE !

- Nicholas ! Tenta de le calmer Emily en se plaçant entre lui et le soignant.

- Je suis désolé... Déclara le médecin attristé.

- Vous êtes désolé... Répéta l'adolescent avec amertume en tentant de faire un pas en avant, vite arrêté par sa grande soeur qui avait posé une main sur torse pour le faire reculer.

- Calme toi... Lui souffla Emily.

Le regard haineux et la mâchoire crispé le jeune homme se détourna de sa famille et partit avec rapidité de la pièce non sans donner un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui tomba sur le sol suivit d'un cris: MERDE !

Cal le vit faire mais n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il savait que son chagrin était trop grand pour que qui que ce soit essaye de le raisonner... Il en savait quelque chose et lorsqu'il voyait son fils agir de la sorte il avait eu cette impression de miroir. Encore une fois... Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse...

_** À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

ChloéTK: Excuse moi de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt ^^J'espère que tu m'en veux pas de cette attente lol et que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

Merci pour ton com' ! :D De savoir qu'il y a de l'impatience me fais écrire plus vite XD


	9. Chapter 9: Au nom de la Rose

**Chapitre 9: Au nom de la Rose (Sleeping At Last - Uneven Odds)**

Deux jours plus tard, vint le moment redouté de toutes personnes qui chérissaient Rose... son enterrement. Le jour du dernier au revoir... le jour où il lui dirait adieu... Pensa t-il rageusement en se regardant dans la glace tout en se débattant avec son noeud de cravate de costume, qu'il avait dû mettre pour ce jour funeste.

Lorsque tout d'un coup il dû s'arrêter dans sa tâche en entendant trop petit coup retentir contre sa porte, et s'est non surpris qu'il vit sa soeur Louise dans le reflet du miroir. Dans le silence le plus total, il lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête de venir le rejoindre si elle le souhaitait. Ce fût donc avec un air triste qu'elle s'approcha avec lenteur de son frère jumeau, en songeant qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot ni versé une seule larme depuis la mort de leur amie d'enfance. Seul son regard vide trahissait les émotions qu'il tentait de camoufler depuis la perte de Rose. Remarquant le noeud de cravate défait, Louise le força à lui faire face puis commença à nouer celle-ci alors que le jeune homme se laissa faire. Un petit silence s'était glissé dans la pièce, quand la jeune fille d'une voix quelque peu tremblante avait décidé de le briser tout en continuant sa tâche:

- Parfois quand je ferme les yeux... je crois la voir, je crois sentir sa présence... Je crois entendre son rire ... mais quand je les rouvre... je ne vois rien , juste moi , seule... Je crois toujours qu'elle va venir sonner chez nous, pour nous lancer des vannes ou pour nous dire de venir au terrain de basket et s'amuser avec Chris et Matt...

Nicholas ne répondit rien face à cet aveux alors que son regard semblait fixe et lointain. Ayant finit le noeud, la jeune fille sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et s'est d'une voix brisée qu'elle souffla: -Elle me manque tellement ...

Suite à cette révélation Nicholas ne pût s'empêcher de serrer sa mâchoire et de prendre sa soeur dans ses bras avec rapidité. Celle-ci le sentant faire, serra elle aussi son frère contre elle et déversa toute sa tristesse contre lui, tandis qu'il tentait de la calmer en la berçant doucement. Cal qui passait devant la chambre de son fils pour l'avertir qu'ils devaient partir, s'arrêta subitement dans son action en observant ses deux enfants s'enlacer et sa fille Louise pleurant dans le cou de son frère. Dépité, le père les regarda une dernière fois puis descendit sans un mot au rez de chaussé par partir à la rencontre de Gillian et de sa fille ainée qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

- Tu les as appelé ? Demanda sa compagne assise à côté d'Emily qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu'elle semblait épuiser par tout ces événements qui s'enchainaient sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Louise... Commença à dire Cal en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Louise est entrain de pleurer, Nick essaye de la réconforter... Réussit-il à dire.

La psychologue ne répondit rien mais sentit soudainement la jeune fille à ses côté prendre sa main dans la sienne. À ce geste Gillian émit un fin sourire tout en caressant de son pouce la main de cette dernière. Quand tout d'un coup, ils se levèrent de leur place en entendant des pas dans l'escalier signe que les jumeaux devaient être descendu.

- On y va ...Souffla Gillian en voyant le visage défait de sa fille et celui fermé de son fils.

La petite famille fût ensuite conduit par Cal jusqu'à une église où avait lieu l'enterrement, et c'est avec étonnement qu'ils y virent une foule de monde devant celle-ci. Le fait que l'événement tragique est été diffusée aux informations en devait être pour quelque chose.

- Il y a des élèves et des professeurs du lycée... Déclara Louise en jetant un regard circulaire tout en sentant Emily qui la tenait contre elle pour la conduire à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- Lightman ! Interpella soudainement un homme à lunette en s'approchant de Nicholas alors que sa famille était entrée dans l'église.

- Mr White. Proclama le jeune homme d'une voix posée.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda inquiet le professeur.

- Je vais bien et vous ? Questionna t-il en lançant un regard sur son bras qui était orné d'un bandage suite au tire qu'il avait reçu.

- Ça va... Je n'ai pas à me plaindre... Soupira t-il en regardant la mère de Rose pleurer devant eux, accompagnée à ce qui semblait être sa famille.

Nicholas la fixa un instant avant de dériver son regard sur les portes de l'Eglise.

White comprit le message et déclara: - Vous allez faire un discours comme vos camarde de classe ?

- Non. Répondit-il tout simplement pour ensuite passer devant lui et marcher sur les marches du lieu saint.

- Lightman ! Appela le professeur en voyant que son élève s'était arrêté dos à lui à son interpellation. - Vous pensez que la douleur que vous éprouvez à cet instant restera à jamais... C'est à moitié vrai, elle restera mais au fil du temps elle s'estompera... Laissez vous du temps...

- La seule raison pour laquelle je reste éveillé c'est pour lui rendre justice.

- Le coupable est mort Lightman.

- Pas tous... Souffla t-il pour lui même en disparaissant dans l'église laissant White muet d'incompréhension.

À l'intérieur de celle-ci tout les bancs avaient été remplies, sauf un destiné aux personnes proches de la jeune défunte. Ce fût donc le coeur lourd que l'adolescent marcha d'un pas lent le long du couloir central sous les quelques regards désolés de ses professeurs et de certains élèves connaissant le lien qui unissaient les deux jeunes gens. Arrivé au bout, il jeta un regard rapide au cercueil entouré de fleur et de message en tout genre écrit par des élèves de son lycée. Puis sans voir la photo de sa meilleure amie postée au côté de celui-ci, il se plaça droit comme un "i" au côté de sa soeur qui était toujours dans les bras d'Emily alors que ses parents se trouvaient derrière eux.

- Hey ... souffla soudainement un homme brun en costume à Cal.

- Seeley ! Déclara surpris l'expert en mensonge en voyant l'agent du FBI en compagnie de Temperence et de leur fille Cristine désormais adolescente de 16 ans.

- Christine voulait être là pour Louise et Nick... Expliqua Temperance en regardant sa fille se mettre au côté de Nicholas toujours aussi stoïque.

- Merci... Dit Gillian alors que Bones lui offrit un sourire avant de se placer avec son compagnon au côté de leur deux amis.

- Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer... Proclama un homme d'église face à un pupitre. - Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour rendre un dernier hommage à Rose... une jeune fille disparu dans de tragique circonstance...

Il ne sût pourquoi mais ce fût à ce moment là que Nicholas n'écouta plus rien de ce qui se passa autour de lui, jusqu'au moment où il vit sa soeur Louise accompagnée de leur deux amis Matt et Christopher.

- Rose ... Était ma meilleure amie ..., Commença à dire avec émotion Louise, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire face aux personnes présentent. - Et elle le restera pour toujours. Je la connais depuis notre petite enfance... Elle a toujours été là pour moi.. dans les moment difficiles ou d'autres plus heureux, comme je l'ai été pour elle dans chaque moment de sa vie.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement dans ses propos en sentant une vague d'émotion monter en elle. Elle ravala ses larmes et continua:

- Elle était la personne la plus souriante et la plus rieuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Elle dégageait une telle joie de vivre , qu'elle en était communicante. On s'est beaucoup amusé ... Je nous vois encore jouer les espions dans les locaux de mon père... Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'idée de jouer à totaly spies nous ai venu à l'esprit ce jour là. Déclara t-elle avec un léger rire faisant sourire certaines personnes dans le lieu. - Elle était ma meilleure amie et elle le restera... Mais elle est partit , et je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas , mais j'ose espérer que tu veilles sur moi et sur ceux que tu tenais ... Déclara la jeune fille en regardant son frère la mâchoire crispée.

- On t'oubliera pas Rose. Je ne t'oublierais pas ... Souffla t-elle pour ensuite se remettre dans les bras de sa grande soeur qui essayait de la réconforter.

Après ce discours remplie d'émotion, des hommes en costumes se placèrent de chaque côté du cercueil puis le mirent sur leur épaule et dans un équilibre parfait ils marchèrent à pas mesuré, sous les regards attristés des personnes qui étaient venu lui rendre un dernier hommage. Nicholas ne regarda pas un seul instant le cercueil partir alors que ses poings s'étaient serrés de rage. Le remarquant Gillian avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils qui la refusa dans l'instant même en se dérobant vivement pour sortir à l'extérieur. Cal vit le visage défait de sa compagne et fit une petite moue avec sa bouche avant de la prendre un instant dans ses bras pour ensuite la guider à l'extérieur, vite suivit de leur deux filles et de leur groupe d'ami.

Quelques instant plus tard tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans le cimetière où avait été descendu le cercueil de la jeune fille, Nicholas avait regardé avec une certaine intensité l'épitaphe de la pierre tombale qui lui faisait face. «Rose Williams» Il avala sa salive lorsque tout d'un coup une main lui présenta une fleur. Il reconnu immédiatement à qui appartenait cette main alors que le jeune homme leva ses yeux pour voir le regard bienveillant de son ami Christopher.

- Pour lui dire au revoir. Dit ce dernier en désignant les personnes qui déposaient une à une des roses dans la tombe de la jeune fille.

Nicholas ne répondit rien mais accepta la dite fleur et s'est avec lenteur qu'il se dirigea vers la tombe de sa meilleure amie. Il fit un va un vient entre la fleur et le cercueil et sans s'en rendre compte il serra la tige épineuse un peu trop fortement dans sa main, la faisant légèrement saigner. Il huma ensuite le parfum de ses pétales puis souffla pour lui même:

- Je te le promet... Après quoi dans un geste lent il lança la fleur dans le trou, qui se laissa tomber jusqu'à atteindre le bois du cercueil.

Un peu plus loin Cal l'avait observé alors que ses tempes n'avaient pas cessé de se contracter.

- Ce n'est pas toi... Déclara soudainement une voix à ses côté.

- Si Leroy... Je suis son père...

- Harrys est le seul coupable. Proclama l'agent du Ncis qui était venu à l'enterrement avec son équipe.

- J'aurais dû le protéger. Souffla Cal ne détachant pas son regard de son fils.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là.

- Nous le devons ! C'est notre devoir en tant que père de protéger nos enfant quoiqu'il nous en coûte ! Déclara t-il un peu trop fortement en regardant son ami dans les yeux qui eu une micro-expression de désolation à cette réplique. - Je...excuse moi Leroy je ne voulais pas..., Commença à s'excuser Cal en songeant qu'il était allé peut-être un peu trop loin.

- C'est pas grave... tu as raison... Notre devoir est de les protéger.

- Il me ressemble tellement... Soupira l'expert en mensonge. - Je devrais aller lui parler... Affirma t-il en voyant son fils s'éloigner du cimetière sans un regard pour ses amis proches.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée... Déclara Gibbs en regardant dans la même direction. - Comme tu le dis il te ressemble...

- Mouais... Fit Cal avec une petite moue de sa bouche pour y serrer ses dents. - Harrys n'était pas le seul coupable n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Perkins.

- Nous allons l'interroger.

- J'irais l'interroger personnellement. Stipula Cal d'un froid et le regard fixe.

- Cal...

- Ne m'écarte pas de l'affaire Leroy.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Répondit l'agent du ncis en regardant dans la même direction.

- C'est mon fils, il faut que je sache la vérité. Il faut que je sache pourquoi on a tué la fille qu'il a...

- Je sais. Le coupa son ami.

- Il n'avait pas à subir ça... il n'avait pas à devenir moi... Soupira t-il en lançant un dernier regard à son ami pour ensuite rejoindre sa compagne et ses deux filles.

- Patron ? Interpella McGee en s'approchant de Gibbs.

- On reprend l'affaire. Clarifia l'agent spécial en observant son ami prendre ses deux filles dans ses bras.

_** À SUIVRE...**_Et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier...sniff

* * *

ChloéTK: J'ai entendu ton impatience et comme dirait Loker: Tadada' ! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Volte Face

**Chapitre 10: Volte-face: (To Build A Home - The Cinematic Orchestra)**

Alors que les personnes qui étaient venu à l'enterrement se trouvait chez la mère de Rose pour la veiller funèbre, Nicholas en avait profité pour rentrer chez lui et piquer quelques bouteilles de bières de son père, pour ensuite se mettre à errer dans la ville sa veste de costume sur son épaule. Et c'est en remarquant le soleil se coucher que ses pas le mena tout naturellement vers le petit parc où ses amis et lui avaient l'habitude de jouer à leur heures perdu. Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers les gradins et s'y assit en buvant une gorgée de sa bière préalablement décapsulée. Fixant le ciel, il regarda avec une certaine mélancolie le soleil se coucher lentement dans l'horizon. C'est à ce moment là qu'il pensa à ce que son parrain avait l'habitude de lui dire quand tout lui paraissait perdu, quand les ténèbres vous avez rattrapé et que l'espoir n'y était plus. _"Tu sais pourquoi j'aime regarder le soleil se coucher Nick? Non pourquoi oncle Patrick ? Parce que je sais que lorsqu'il se couche il met fin à une journée qui peut être la pire que j'ai vécu, mais je sais que quand il reviendra le lendemain matin il pourra aussi m'offrir la plus belle de ma vie."_

Pour le moment son soleil à lui était resté derrière l'horizon et il le restera tant qu'il ne trouverait pas les coupables de sa peine. Buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière, il remarqua soudainement un ballon de basket qui trainait sur les gradins et ne sachant pourquoi il se leva de sa place posa sa bouteille et pris le ballon entre ses mains. Il le regarda quelque instant alors que des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et c'est avec un air triste qu'il se rendit sur le terrain pour y faire quelques paniers. Il joua longtemps et ce avec beaucoup d'ardeur comme si chaque panier mit pouvait apaiser sa souffrance.

Lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une sorte de léger vertige suite à l'effort rendu et à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il passa une main sur son front en sueur, quand tout d'un coup il remarqua que le soleil avait laissé place aux étoiles. Il avaient toujours préféré les étoiles...Il ne savaient pas pourquoi...Mais pour lui, elles étaient comme un symbole de protection et d'apaisement. La tête levée vers la ciel, il ne remarqua même pas la présence d'un homme assit dans les gradins qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes.

- Belle nuit n'est-ce pas? Questionna l'homme en imitant Nicholas.

- J'suis pas sur qu'elle soit belle, mais elle à le mérite d'être fraiche. Répliqua le jeune homme en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme. Ce dernier émit un léger rire et déclara:

- Ta famille s'inquiète pour toi.

- Elle n'a pas à l'être. Réfuta amèrement l'adolescent en mettant un autre panier. - Et tu devrais les rejoindre.

- Nick…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gibbs?! Demanda presque acerbe le jeune Lightman en voyant l'agent du Ncis venir à sa rencontre

- Tu piques les bières de ton père maintenant ? Demanda Leroy en le voyant boire une petite bouteille d'alcool.

- Ouais on dit qu'on se ressemble autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout ! Proclama t-il alors que Gibbs lui retira vivement la bouteille des mains. - Hey ! Protesta t-il.

- Ton père n'est pas un alcoolique ! Rétorqua l'agent avec un regard sombre.

- Il n'est pas un père non plus et j'vois pas la différence !

- Tu as trop bu ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

- AH oui ?! Parce que maintenant je dis n'importe quoi ?! Riposta t-il avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

- Ton père a toujours été là pour toi !

- Non ! Il n'a jamais été là ! LA preuve ! Regardes où j'en suis maintenant ! Réfuta l'adolescent en reculant d'un pas tout en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

- Il a risqué sa vie pour toi ! Répliqua Gibbs énervé par ces propos tout en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

- Et j'dois p'être l'applaudir pour ça ! OUI allons y ! Applaudissons le GRAND et l'unique Cal Lightman ! Cria t-il avec ironie au centre du terrain en levant ses bras en l'air. - Le superman de la vérité ! Alors que lui même il n'est pas capable de la voir en face ! Proclama t-il en regardant haineusement l'agent du Ncis.

- Si tu es là c'est grâce à lui !

- Si je suis là ! C'était grâce à elle ! Et à cause de lui elle est morte ! Riposta t-il en ne coupant pas l'échange visuel avec l'adulte.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il faisait juste son travail !

- Son travail…, Marmonna acerbe le jeune homme. - Ça fais plus de 10 ans que j'entends ça !

- Il n'est juste pas arrivé à temps…

- COMME TOUJOURS ! Hurla t-il soudainement, alors qu'à ce cris Gibbs comprit que la mort de son amie n'était pas la seule raison de sa rage à cet instant.

- Arrêtes de lui en vouloir pour ça !

- Pourquoi ?! C'est de ça faute si je suis comme ça ! C'est de ça sa faute si je suis résumer à être ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui ! Répliqua Nicholas en se désignant lui même avec un dégout non feint sur le visage.

- Tu sais que c'est faux !

- Tel père tel fils non?!

- Arrêtes de le dénigrer ! Ton père t'a toujours donné ce dont tu avais besoin ! Personne n'était là pour lui ! Lui il a dû survivre seul !

- Comment je le saurais ! Il ne parle jamais ! Riposta t-il d'un geste vif de sa main.

- Comment veux tu qu'il te parle alors que tu le repousses sans cesse ! Alors que tu le fais souffrir depuis toutes ces années !

- Et lui ! Il ne m'a pas fais souffrir !

- Je sais que ce qui t'es arrivé est dur ! Mais dis toi que ce qu'il a vécu a été un pure enfer pendant des années et ça sans avoir aucune aide quelconque ! Tandis que lui il t'a protégé comme un père devait le faire !

- IL EST ARRIVÉ TROP TARD ! Hurla une nouvelle fois Nicholas.

- MOI AUSSI ! Rétorqua l'agent sur le même ton.

À ce hurlement Nicholas compris qu'il faisait référence à sa femme et à sa fille, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quand Gibbs déclara d'un ton calme tout en étant autoritaire:

- Si tu es là c'est grâce à lui ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais tu as un père Nick ! Lui il en avait pas ! Ton père est l'homme le plus protecteur que je n'ai jamais vu ! S'il avait sût ce qui allait se passer... il serait toute suite venu ! Il n'aurait jamais laissé une personne faire souffrir un de ses enfants ! Pardonne lui…

- J'peux pas... Souffla t-il avec dépit en commençant à partir lentement du terrain de basket.

- Il t'aime Nick ! Proclama Gibbs en regardant le jeune homme marcher sans s'arrêter pour disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Leroy soupira puis rebroussa le chemin pour se rendre à son véhicule afin de rentrer chez lui en songeant avec dépit que toutes les histoires ne se terminait pas toujours par un ils vécurent heureux...

**FIN***

**Mais à suivre...Dans une prochaine histoire muhaha**

Je sais vous vous dites: - Heu...Oui mais en fait là j'ai encore plus de question que de réponse ! Dooooonc...?! ... ?!

Et je répondrais que...tout est dans mon cerveau XD Ne me tuez et pas ! lol Mais vu comment c'est dans ma tête...muhaha

Ah oui et: Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire ^^

* * *

**Ps**: Au fait ! Nouvelle histoire crossover **Castle - LTM**= **De père à père** . Pour ceux qui me suive, ou qui s'ennui ou ... au choix !

Oui car je sais qu'il n'y a plus LTM* le dimanche...que c'est triste ! Je partage votre peine ! Snifff


End file.
